Love of a Lifetime
by WipeOut95
Summary: Love lasts a liftime... it's a lesson learned. Max and Fang live in two completely different worlds, but that's why they were meant for each other. That's why they needed each other. That's why perhaps even death... couldn't pull them apart. No wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope those of you who are on summer break are having a good one. I wrote this while I was on vacation, and I haven't finished the story, but I'm on it. :) Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you like the first chapter. **

Fang's POV

The town me moved to was a good size: big. Being strangers to others was okay, and people tended to avoid me after a simple hello anyways. Perhaps I'm just a little too intimidating for whatever reason.

I was seventeen when mom decided to reside in the trees, so dad bought a big house in a neighborhood in the middle of layer of trees. Being the considerate parents they were, we moved in the middle of second quarter of my senior year. Note the sarcasm.

There was barely enough time to get to know town, so the first day of school for me which was a Wednesday, I rode the bus with a bunch of underclassmen. When the seats were full one sat next to me and made a weird face. He turned his nose up at me and started... sniffing? Without thinking, I slapped him. He looked at me shocked.

"You hit me!"

"You were in my space."

"I was just trying to figure out who you were. You don't seem familiar. Do I not know you?"

"No. You don't."

"Well in that case, I'm Iggy."

I studied his features, the spiky strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes. "Why are you sitting here?"

"There aren't any more seats."

"Then squeeze." I bumped him out of the seat and he landed on his butt.

"Hey! That hurt!" he yelled up, but I noticed his eyes weren't focused on me but rather just empty space. Others on the bus looked back at us curiously. I shrugged.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer? Maybe apologize?"

"No. What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Stop joking." I waved a hand in front of his eyes. He narrowed them and then grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not. Let me explain." He got up and felt the seat to see if I was still in his spot. When he was sure I wasn't, he sat and faced me with a cheeky grin. "I'm blind doofus."

"You're not funny. Where's your sunglasses? And cane?"

"You're not funny either! That's hurtful! I can pick up colors against white objects, so I can write fine with lined paper, and I've already gotten to know the school well enough… and people's scent. Since I can't see, all my other senses are magnified. For example, normally no one's in this seat. And today no one normal is in this seat."

"The insults you put out are lame."

"Can't I at least get a name?"

"Fang."

Max's POV

Some annoying little hammer was pounding the inside of my skull. Then I woke up, and nope I only WISHED it was a mere little hammer pounding the inside of my skull.

"Dammit! Get your ass out of bed!" the little hammer was a big rhino about to break my door down.

"I'm up, Jeb! Unless you want to pay for repairs stop throwing your fist at my door!"

"Don't speak to me like that! You have responsibilities!"

"Just give me two seconds, and I'll make your breakfast and coffee."

Lifting my head off my desk, I wiped off the little bit of drool and took a glance at the alarm clock by my bed. My little sister was still sound asleep on top of my pile of clothes. Crap, I fell asleep before I could finish my homework and I'd be late for school, too. My cell sat by my books, and I reached for it and dialed.

"I've been trying to get to you all night."

"Sorry what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah but I need a favor."

"Spill. I'm here."

"Jeb is freaking out, again, and I have to go make him breakfast. I'm going to be tardy again if my rich best friend doesn't use her fancy driver to pick my cute little butt up for school, so that cute little butt won't have to walk."

Through the phone I could hear her laughing. "Alright, but that means you owe me."

"Dear god…"

"Next high school dance, I set you up with someone and I give you a makeover."

"Nudge!"

"What?"

"You're only a freshmen!"

"So? I'll find a way for it to work."

"No."

"Fine no deal."

"But if I'm tardy again I'll get Saturday school. I have to work!"

"Uh huh."

"You suck."

She giggled. "Be there in…"

I didn't let her finish before snapping the phone shut. With fast moves, I gathered up my books and shoved them into my backpack letting random papers fly out.

"Angel, sweetie." I shook her gently in a frantic manner… if that made sense. "Honey, you need to get dressed for school alright? When you're done, don't forget to brush your teeth, come downstairs for breakfast." She groaned and rubbed her eyes sweetly and nodded. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, I quickly changed throwing on whatever my hands laid on only to realize I ending up changing into a bra and pajama pants. Angel laughed at my stupidity. With a grunt, I searched for clean school clothes and threw them on.

"It's been longer than two seconds!" Jeb pounded on the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. "Angel, wake up Gazzy for me too alright? Tell him to walk you to school after breakfast." She was already up and changing. I smiled letting her know she was a good girl.

Jeb was by my door waiting, so I quickly closed it behind me. The first thing he did was slap me hard across the face busting my lip. "That was for taking so long." Then he used his belt and whipped me once on my shoulder. I glared at him. "That was for being disrespectful." Last, he punched me in the stomach just enough to get me to bend over gasping for breath. "And that was for abandoning responsibilities. I'm only teaching you a lesson, darling. Now go." He pushed me through the hallway into the kitchen. Damn you, I cursed inside my head. The last time I fought back, Angel and Gazzy got hurt, and even a non-biological older sister is still a sister so when Mom started taking Angel and Gazzy into our home, so did I. Too bad she comes home so late. Too bad she goes on business trips so often. Too bad I see her on average maybe 2 hours a day.

Jeb sat at the kitchen table with his feet up on the table and a cigarette between his lips. I held my breath to keep from secondhand smoking while I cooked. By cooking, I mean microwaving something from the fridge. My real cooking tasted like fried toenails. I set the plate down for Jeb and handed him a newspaper. Angel and Gazzy came downstairs, so I handed them a plastic plate of food and walked them to the front door.

"Are you okay?" Gazzy asked before taking off. I noticed him staring at my busted lip and bruised shoulder.

I smiled and ruffled his dirty blond hair. "I'm fine. Watch your sister okay? Be careful."

He nodded slowly then turned to run after Angel. When I'd gone back inside, Jeb had gone to work with a bottle of beer, and Nudge arrived a few minutes later. Nudge's only 13 and my best friend. As silly as that sounds, I have no idea how it happened. Her family's rich, so she has her own driver. She doesn't even need a license. Some on the other hand have a license without a car.

When I opened the door and slipped inside, her chocolate eyes matching her chocolate skin brightened and she grinned. "Morning Max!"

**To be continued... **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it and didn't find it too terrible. :P Anyways, chapter 2 coming out in about 10 days. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm giving you a fair warning :D. Feel free to review, add this story as a personal fav, or even recommend it as a good read to a friend? :) Again, thanks for checking it out! Later!**

**Wipeout **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Back from wherever I am and working hard :) Hope I didn't lose too many viewers, and enjoy!**

Fang's POV

Iggy and I were the last ones to get off the bus, and he gave me a tour. It was kind of strange getting a tour from a blind guy. There were times when he'd say watch out for the trash can or don't step on that or there's a cockroach on the wall beside you. Finally he took me into the attendance office. "Good luck, man."

"Morning. Something you need?" one of the desk ladies asked.

"My schedule and a map."

"Is today your first day?"

I nodded. They printed out my schedule circling the room numbers and stapled it to a map. Thanks to Iggy's surprisingly detailed tour, the map probably wasn't even necessary anymore. I remembered to avoid the trash can in the middle of the hallway and not to step on the loose tile and to crunch any cockroaches.

After putting away unnecessary books in my locker, I took my time strolling to class. The teachers were smart enough not to make me introduce myself. The lunch bell rang, and I took my time strolling to lunch. I've just been taking my time letting this crappy place sink in.

Before I could reach the doors someone caught up with me, a red headed girl with a huge smile plastered on her face. I used the verb plastered for a reason.

"I'm Lissa." She stuck her hand out for a handshake which to me seemed really old fashioned in a dorky way. Humor her? Sure.

"Fang."

"Well that's a weird name. Where'd that come from?"

"Ask my parents."

"I was kidding."

"Should I laugh?"

"Oh you're so funny." She smacked me on the arm and giggled. "So since you're new, you probably don't have any friends yet. Well, lucky for you I'm here and I'm really good at being a friend. Why don't you sit with me at lunch?"

Oh isn't she modest. "That's really great, but I'm catching up on school work for lunch. Big breakfast."

"That's fine! I can help. I'm really smart too."

"Thanks, but I think I can do it alone. Nice offer though." I quickly picked a table really far from wherever I was standing a few seconds ago and plopped down with a sigh. The people here are so weird…

Max's POV

"Why are you freaking out?" Nudge pestered me. I could feel the vein in my head pulsing.

"I fell asleep last night, so I didn't get to finish this. It's due next period."

"Yeah seriously where were you? I called you like twenty times."

"Jeb made me run errands for him."

"Didn't you have to work?"

"Get my point?"

She heaved a heavy sigh. "I wish I was older. Then I could help you out."

I snickered. "You already skipped a grade. If you jumped to being a senior at 13 the whole world should be terrified."

She leaned her head against her hand and watched my scratchy handwriting work it's way through the Calculus problems. Something must've caught her attention because one minute she was focused on my work, and the next she had her eyes on something else.

"Hey look there's another nerd over there." I finished out the page and closed my book with a sigh of relief. On the table behind the one Nudge and I occupied was a boy with dark hair and tan olive skin. He sat by himself with his back facing me books opened where food should be. "Oh wait. I think that's the new guy."

"New guy?"

Nudge shook her head in disappointment. "How do I know about a new senior and you don't? You really are trapped in your own little world. I don't know his name, but apparently he's cold."

"Cold?"

"His attitude. All the girls are talking about him, but they're all scared to approach him except for miss slutty red head over there." She nodded towards Lissa. "While I was in line I heard her telling one of her so called friends that she was going for it. Whatever that means."

"So he's scary?"

She shrugged in her lazy fashion. "I guess."

"Nudge, you could've just said that. Choose your words."

She giggled. "But talking's fun."

"I should say hi."

"Huh? Why?"

"You know no one's colder than Jeb. And besides Jeb no one's colder than me."

"That's why all the good looking ones come this close to asking you out and then back down when they actually meet you. Good luck."

I took a seat by the guy voluntarily. He didn't even glance my direction. Geez maybe he is a little cold. Fine, if he was going to ignore me, I'd ignore him too. I turned my eyes into a cold glare and focused them on him. If five minutes before lunch ends and he still doesn't respond I'd slap him.

Nudge watched me watch him for 20 minutes, and when the teachers warned us we have five minutes before we'd have to go I smacked him right on the head. Nudge gasped and ran over to me taking my arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "You didn't say you would hurt him!"

I shook her away. "But he got on my nerves. Nudge what are you doing here? Wait for me by the lunch doors."

She pouted. "Fine."

The guy looked up at me, and I noticed his dark eyes. This guy was born to the dot, dark personality dark looks. "What did you do that for?"

"It's rude to ignore people."

"It's rude to smack people."

"Not when the person doing the smacking is being ignored. The rudeness gets canceled out."

"You got my attention. What do you want?"

I was taken aback. I didn't really think about that part. "Uh… I don't really know."

"So you sat there for twenty minutes scowling for nothing."

"Oh… I guess so."

Then the most surprising thing happened: he smiled except it wasn't really a smile. It was, but it wasn't. Only half of lips turned up in a smile. It felt like victory. The five minutes were up and the teachers called us up to leave so I decided not to make a fool of myself for any longer, and I got up to leave, but then a hand grabbed my wrist in a surprisingly gentle manner. It reminded me of the way I caressed Angel and Gazzy.

"Wait, I never got a name." the boy looked into my eyes with the handsome ones of his own.

"Max."

"Fang."

**Thanks for reading! Next update will be sooon :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Fang's POV

I repeat. This school is full of weird people. A couple of days ago a strange girl at lunch approached me. She glared at me for such a long time, it sent shivers down my spine. Shivers don't happen to me, but she was so persistent. When I still ignored her, she smacked me… hard! And it looked like she barely gave effort into it. A young dark skinned girl held her back, but it didn't look like she was going to strike again anyways. After she got my attention, I asked what she wanted, and she didn't know. She was persistent to be… persistent? I couldn't hold in a snicker, so I smiled. Her cheeks held a tint of pink that let me know she was blushing… probably from embarrassment. Before we left I got her name, Max. What a strange name for a girl. Maxine maybe? That first day may have been the most entertaining day I've had in 17 years. Who knows what I've seen before I was born.

"Are you driving to school today, honey?" my mom's voice echoed into the kitchen from her bedroom.

"Yes." I answered. Our house was so big, I could almost hear my own echo, but that could've just been me.

"Don't get lost alright?"

"Okay."

"Have a good day at school, son." The lowness of the voice told me that was my dad.

"Thanks."

I finished my breakfast and lay the dishes in the sink rinsing it quickly before putting it in the dishwasher. After making sure all of my dirty laundry was in the washer and my dog, Total, was fed I was on my way. During that time I could hear my parent's conversation.

"I'm worried about him."

"He doesn't seem happy."

"He never seems happy."

"But he's always been like that, even as a little kid, since pre-school."

"Quiet and to himself?"

"Yes, but maybe we shouldn't tell him who to be. Maybe it's just better as parents to hope for his happiness and to just be there if he needs us."

"Of course, but I just don't understand."

"It's alright. I don't think he's troubled. I think this is just… Fang being Fang."

Even with the best parents in the world, this is how they raised me to be. This is the way I grew up, and anyone who's ever tried to change themselves know that trying to change the person they are is mission impossible.

A couple of days ago, I met Max, but I haven't seen her since. Other than that her first name was Max, I had no other information about her. She was maybe the most realistic person I'd met so far, and for some reason I just wanted to see her. I didn't have to talk, but I wanted to just take one more glance.

I took a seat beside Fang, quiet as usual. Most of the mornings, I'm not in the mood to talk, so with the silence I expected Iggy to not have realized I was there. Blind guys are smart.

"Morning Fang." He greeted and faced me with another one of his cheeky grins. I felt my mouth drop open, and I sighed.

"Morning Iggy."

"What's going on in that dark head of yours."

"Okay seriously how are you doing this?"

"The wall behind you is white. I can just barely see your dark hair and dark outfit."

"This place is just too creepy."

"Why? Because a genius blind kid who's an amazing cook is in two of your classes?" Iggy takes all these honor classes, so he ended up in two of mine. Since I was a transfer, I'm no longer a genius.

"That too."

"That's cold."

"Just wondering. Who's the red haired wonder… Lissa?"

"Lissa Monel? I think she might be on a streak to sleep with every guy in school."

I smirked. "Am I surprised?"

"You must've met her."

"Yeah."

"She's hot, right?"

I shrugged.

"Hello?"

"Imagine me shrugging."

"Dude, you can't do that with me. Anyways, why?"

"Just because I met her. What about the dark skinned girl, chocolate colored brown curly hair. She looks younger than us though."

"Doesn't sound familiar. Then again, you're not very good at detailing things. Lots of people fit that description. Especially some of the gangs."

"There's gangs?"

"Of course. There's always gangs. I think there's two or three around here, more on the other side of the city."

"Violence is always the answer. Ok what about Max."

"Max? Senior?"

"Not sure."

"Girl or guy?"

"Girl."

"Ah, the one and only Maximum Ride."

"Huh?"

"How do you not know her? You know those gangs?"

"The ones you just talked about."

"Who's the only person with the guts to face them? Max."

"Not possible."

"No joke. She's lean. She's mean. She's so fine. She's untouchable."

"She's got herself a reputation."

"That can't be broken because she doesn't even try."

"Wait. You're interested aren't you?"

"Interested in what?"

"Max."

"Funny. It's just that she doesn't seem lean or mean or untouchable."

"You missed…"

"Then she's probably got lots of friends… enemies… frenemies."

"Just enemies from the gang. I think she's got a friend or two, but everyone else is scared out of their wits to talk to her. She's cold. Ever seen her glare? I think it could kill a man. Thank god I'm blind." Then he chuckled. "You don't hear that often."

"Why don't I see her around?"

"I don't know. If you wanted to meet her, she works as a waitress at the diner at the corner of the town square. Thought you said you already met her."

"Just trying to get to know people."

Iggy nodded his head slowly. "Right." Then he faced the front of the class and smirked.

Max's POV

"Did you guys have a fun day at school?" I asked Gazzy and Angel as they walked through the door. "Want some snacks?"

"Yes please!" they yelled simultaneously before looking at each other and laughing. I smiled and gave each of them a peck.

"Max." Gazzy whined. "I told you to stop doing that." He rubbed his cheek of my "cooties" and I laughed. Angel kissed my cheek in return.

"Gazzy got in trouble today." Angel stated in a matter of fact tone. "I saw him sitting out during recess." She giggled.

Gazzy, poor boy, hung his head in shame. "Sorry Max."

I sighed and gave them a cookie each. "Angel can you go take your things upstairs?"

"So you can yell at Gazzy? Sure."

"I'm not going to yell. Now go."

"Gazzy want some lemonade?"

"Orange juice please."

"Sure. Get me some too."

He gave me a little glare and then hoped off the stool and got two ups out before pouring in orange juice for both of us. "Thanks bud. Now what happened?"

"I may have gotten into a fight."

"Gaz. I told you to stop doing that. One of these days you'll get hurt."

"I'm in 5th grade now. I can defend myself just like how you do with Dad and those gang people."

"I do it for self defense. Did you throw the first punch?"

"No."

"Gazzy."

"I didn't! I promise! I just tackled him when he tried to punch me."

"Why'd he try to punch you?"

"I borrowed his pencil."

"So?"

"Without asking."

I took a look at him and saw his eyes full of shame and burst out laughing. "Tell you what Gaz. Someday I'll teach you how to fight, but you promise to use it for good reasons." I wrapped my arm around his neck and gave him a noogie which he struggled to get free of. "Now go upstairs and stay in the room with your sister. I'm working tonight. You know the drill."

"Be careful at work."

I smiled at his level. "I will bud."

Definition of 'the drill' a process in which Gazzy and Angel hide in Gazzy's room upstairs while keeping each other company when Jeb is home and Max is away to keep the most minimal contact with Jeb as possible to keep the most minimal amount of injury from Jeb as possible.

Definition of 'work' Max dressing up like a French maid and being a waitress at Comeradie Diner to save up money to buy the groceries necessary to keep herself, Angel, Gazzy, Mom, and as much as Max hates it Jeb alive because all the money Mom makes is used to pay house bills and all the money Jeb makes is used to make Jeb high with the purchase and use of alcohol and all listed drugs known to man.

Over my shoulder I slung a bag containing the uniform waitresses were required to wear. I refused to walk to work in such an outfit.

"Hey, Max. This week's schedule's in the kitchen." Manager told me. Manager never wears a name tag, and since I've been here, I've never really cared to ask for a name, so I just call him Manager.

"Thanks, Manager."

After changing, I checked my schedule glad to only have to work three times this week. Thank god Nudge saved my butt though because like usual, I had a shift on Saturday morning.

Half an hour before closing time, I was ordered to clean up, so I wiped the sweat off my forehead and started mopping around the tables avoiding the ones where customers still sat.

The bell hanging above the door dinged, and I put the mop down to greet whomever it was.

"Welcome to Comeradie Diner. How many?"

"Just one."

As I seated the guy, I suddenly realized how familiar he looked, the dark hair dark eyes dark skin. Then he spoke what he wanted to drink, water, in such a demanding tone I knew immediately who it was.

"Fang?"

He answered with a half smile, and I had to turn away from… I just had to turn away.

"Going to get that water, Max?"

"Right."

I scrambled away and returned with the water.

"I didn't want ice."

I took it back and poured a new cup.

"I don't like lemons."

Then I knew he was messing with me. I narrowed my eyes. "Damn it. I don't give a crap! You're going to drink this and eat the freaking lemon too!"

Of course, Manager had been standing by the doorway the whole time. "Max, can I talk to you?" As he passed by, he took the lemon from Fang's cup and wiped the side with a napkin. I didn't miss the amused expression that covered Fang's features for just a second.

"You know you don't speak to customers like that…" there was a long lecture that I didn't pay any attention to followed by "one more time and you're fired. Go apologize and give him a 5% discount."

With a sigh I slumped over to Fang and with tight lips apologized. Manager smiled pleased and went back into the kitchen. Once I was sure he was gone, I faced Fang inches away from his face. "I'm not sorry, and…" I shoved the lemon into his mouth. "Suck that, jack ass."

He put his hands up in defeat and spat out the lemon. "Guess that reputation of yours wasn't just a reputation. You are scary."

I drew back. "Am not."

"You are. Even in that outfit."

I hung my head in exhaustion. "Need I smack you again?"

"Try me."

I counted to 8 in my head and then struck, but I never hit, because Fang caught my arm with reflexes as fast as my own. I sighed. "Any other time, I'd fight you, but tonight, I have to keep this job. Not everyone's life is as glamorous as yours." With a nod at his car seen through the window, I walked away. Once his order was ready, I had one of the other waiters take it to him as I eyed him from the frame.

While I was still wiping clean the tables, Fang had finished his food and he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his manager who was sorting the menus.

"What are you doing?" I demanded too tired to get free of his grasp.

"Excuse me." Fang caught Manager's attention.

"Oh yes, sir? Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"I did. I'm just clearing things up. Max and I are classmates. I came to visit her, and she was merely humoring me."

I turned to Fang furious with embarrassment and shame.

"Oh, in that case. I believe I owe both of you an apology." Manager replied. "Max, why don't you go home early tonight."

I nodded and gathered my things up from the back room without even saying goodbye to Fang. Why would he put me on the spot like that? Did he hate me just from those two meets? When I was about to leave, I found Fang waiting outside the door.

"You. Are. Evil." I scolded. He smirked.

"Then let me make it up to you. I'll drive you home. After all, I saw you eyeing my car."

I rolled my eyes and thought about it. I shouldn't accept. Really, it's a horrible idea, but my feet hurt so bad from walking in these tiny maid shoes.

"Fine, but don't use where I live against me."

"You wish."

His stupid rich car still smelled new with leather seats too. The ride was silent. It was obvious he wasn't much of a talker, and I was being stubborn at the moment. Once he pulled into the drive way I knew something wasn't right. The lights to the house were on, but when I looked up at Gazzy's window, I could see half of the curtain ripped and a shadow raising his arms at the heap on the floor.

"Shit!" I cussed before hopping out of Fang's car. Noticing my sudden urgency, he followed.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Fang just go home. Thanks for taking me, I'll make it up to you another time." I was hurriedly trying to unlock the front door, but my hands were shaking too bad. My voice was too.

"Max, something's not right. What's going on?"

As soon as the door was open, the screams could be heard. I didn't want Fang of all people to witness this. Nudge didn't even witness this.

"Fang! Please! Just go away! Leave me alone!" I yelled close to tears and slammed the door behind me.

Fang's POV

I'm not exaggerating when I say I was shocked to the point where my brain froze for a minute. One minute Max was calm and just tired and the next she's a freak show. Her hands and voice shook, and I tried to help her but she closed me out. She told me to go away and to leave her alone. Was I bothering her? Something was going on inside her house. I could hear screams though somewhat faint. Was someone crying? After she slammed the door, I crept closer, inches away from opening it, but then I drew back. She said to leave her alone right? Pulling myself back together, I backed away and turned away and then drove away… She said to go away.


	4. Chapter 4

Max's POV

What sucked was last night was one of the best sleep I'd had in months, and I slept so I wouldn't feel the pain like I did right now as I woke with the light through the window now missing a curtain. Oh god was I sore. Breathing hurt. There was shifting in the room, but I was too tired to check who it was. What day was it again? Dang there's just no easing the hammer down in my head is there…

"Max?" a small voice called my name, and I recognized it to be Angel's. Was she okay? Lifting my head up just a little, I surveyed the room. It was a mess with furniture knocked over and holes in walls. The door was closed with things piled up in front of it. The lock had been broken. That's how Jeb got in. Jeb. That's what happened.

"Angel, sweetie, are you alright?"

She nodded and turned behind her. "Gazzy, she's awake."

Then Gazzy's innocent face was in my view. They were both kneeling beside me who I realized was laying on the dirty carpet. I could smell the mold. Gazzy and Angel grabbed my arms and helped me sit up. They both looked so scared and scarred. Angel had been crying. Gazzy must've been comforting her because he had on a stern face.

The cracked clock read 9:00 a.m. Today was a Friday. I'm not making it to class. There's no way I'd be able to hide all of this. Holding my head to stop the spinning, I felt my way onto the bed that Gazzy usually slept on and took a seat.

Looking around the room, I tried to remember exactly what happened. Fang had taken me home and I had exploded in his face. I groaned knowing I owed him an apology. The whole in the wall was where Jeb's fist hit when I dodged it. Jeb had broken the lock when he busted through the door. Angel didn't have too many scratches, just a couple of bruises. Gazzy was worse off than her. He must've protected her while I was gone. The knocked over furniture was what Jeb tried to use to hit me with. Perhaps there were times when he succeeded. His belt lay on the floor, he had used it to whip me. Man that was a tough night, but man it felt good to fight back especially for the sake of my little siblings. I shoved Gazzy and Angel into the closet, and I blacked out when Jeb dealt me a blow to the head hence the headache.

The room was so quiet as Gazzy went around cleaning up the room and Angel kneeled down before me looking up at me with big eyes.

Jeb should already be at work, so I knew we were safe and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Max, are you okay?" Angel asked in a quiet voice as the tears flowed. I put a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, just a little sore. I'll be fine. Are you and Gazzy not going to school today?"

She shook her head. "We decided we'd stay home with you."

My heart went soft, and Gazzy looked at me before they both ran into my blood caked arms, Angel sobbing and Gazzy letting tears slip.

"Gazzy, are you alright? Did he hurt you too bad?"

He shook his head. "I'm so proud of you for protecting Angel. She's so lucky to have a brother like you. I'm so glad you guys are okay."

With quick child like motions, he wiped away his tears. "But you're not okay. You're hurt. He hurt you bad this time."

I smiled. "But I'll be okay in a few days, I promise. There's no need to worry about me. We should get this room cleaned up, and ourselves."

I made a move to get up using the bed post, but winced and fell onto my right knee in a gasp. "Max! Don't move yet." Gazzy cried out grabbing my arm.

"Don't hurt yourself more." That was Angel. Then I realized why they were so shocked, so

quiet, so different. They saw Jeb beat me up. I'd moved them into the closet so they'd close their eyes and shield themselves away from this lifestyle, but they'd seen everything.

If these kids weren't here, nothing would've stopped me from murdering Jeb already. If mom wasn't here, nothing would've stopped me from calling the cops and putting this guy behind the bars.

"Seriously, I'm fine." I insisted ruffling Gazzy's hair and pinching Angel's cheek.

"Just stay in bed for today. Please? Angel and I can clean the room and we'll take a shower. Can't you just rest today?" Gazzy suggested in a strong voice. Angel agreed beside him, and as if to prove a point she was already picking up her stuffed animals and setting them up in a pyramid at the corner. I felt like such a useless older sister at the moment, but seeing them like that made me so proud. Gazzy made the bed while I leaned against the wall and with his surprising strength for a 5th grader helped me onto the bed. Angel cleaned up what she could pick up and reach while Gazzy brought back a wet towel and started cleaning the blood off my face and arms and stomach and legs. He did so in such a gentle manner that made me think he'd be a great husband for a lucky girl. While Gazzy and Angel took turns showering, I forced myself a look in the mirror not wanting them to fuss over me. There's no denying it. I looked terrible. My hair was a mess. I tried brushing it down, but I couldn't keep my arms up for long and tearing at it hurt my head. There was a cut on my hairline. My face managed to dodge a lot of the bruising, but I was so pale it surprised me. My stomach was covered in welts and bruises along with my back. Same goes for my arms and legs. My left leg had a particularly big bruise right on my shin, and I couldn't put much weight onto it. A big gash ran from my right shoulder down to my elbow. I remember he had a beer bottle in hand. My ribs were probably bruised, too. I climbed into bed before Gazzy and Angel could come back in.

"Angel, honey, can you get me my phone?"

She obeyed happily, and I called Nudge. She should be at lunch.

"Max, why aren't you at school? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Nudge, I'll be fine. Rough night."

"Are you sure? You don't sound so good."

I cleared my throat and swallowed. "I just wanted to call and tell you not to freak out. That I'm alive."

"That doesn't make me feel much better. People who get stabbed are still alive. People who get shot are still alive…"

"Nudge I didn't get shot, just a little beat up."

"Want me to come over?"

"No! Nudge whatever you do, don't come over. He's home early tonight."

"But…"

"Seriously, Nudge. Promise me."

"Fine I do, but what do you want me to tell people who are wondering where you are?"

"What? Who's wondering?"

"That kid you smacked."

"I don't know. Tell him what you want. Anyways, I'm going to go now. Hopefully I'll feel better when I wake up."

I heard Nudge sigh. "Be careful, Max."

"Don't worry. I will."

Gazzy cleaned the gash with alcohol and I grasped the bed sheets to keep from making a sound. Then he wrapped it in gauze as best he could. Angel even put a wet cloth on my forehead. I love these guys so much.

"Hey remember. There's a clock right there. At 3 you guys know the drill. No going outside."

"We promise we'll be good. You can sleep." Gazzy promised holding Angel's hand.

Fang's POV

Max didn't come to school the next day, and for some odd reason it worried me, but only because of what happened the last minute I saw her. I didn't see her at lunch, and this time I purposely looked for her. I only found the dark girl she's friends with.

"Fang." I introduced myself simply as I sat across from her where Max usually sits.

She smiled happily at me. "Hi Fang, I'm Nudge, Max's best friend even though I'm 13 and the youngest freshmen here. I skipped a grade because I'm smart. So you need something?"

"Just wondering where Max is."

"Max?" her face fell. "Uh… Max… right… where is Max… well you see…" her cell started vibrating and she jumped up. "Got to answer this phone call! Be right back. She paced the floor by the wall and then came back all smiley again. "So Max… geez I can't lie to you, but you can't tell her you found out from me. Promise?" she held out her pinkie. I played her game and pinkie swore. "Fang, Max got hurt last night."

"What? How bad? Is she in the hospital?"

"She probably should be in one, but no. She's at home."

"How'd she get hurt?"

"I really shouldn't tell."

"Nudge, I was with her last night. I took her home from work, and at the door she freaked out. Someone was crying and screaming inside her house, sounded like a tantrum. She left me hanging telling me to just go away and leave her alone. Nudge, you have to tell me."

"Oh my god it must've been worse than I thought. Her dad's abusive, Fang. Straight out abusive. Her little siblings, Angel and Gazzy, have to stay home alone while she's at work, but Jeb gets home before she does. He was probably hurting them, so Max probably jumped in to the rescue of course, but she can't really fight back or else he hurts Gaz and Angel. God I wonder if they're hurt too. I want to go check on her, but she won't let me. She never lets me set foot in her house. I'm not supposed to tell you, but I had to. I can't let Jeb keep hurting her. Can you check on her tonight? Jeb comes home at 5:30, but school's out at 3. You can make some time right?" Nudge was close to tears. Her eyes were wet, and it surprised me how much she cared about Max. I didn't realize I had my hands clenched in fists and my jaws were tight.

"Don't worry. I'll go by her house, maybe sneak into the window. I think I know which room it happened in. I'll find my way in."

"I hope you don't get killed… by Max. Anyways, nice meeting you."

I smirked. "Yeah me neither. You too, Nudge." Why, Max? Why didn't you let me inside? Why couldn't I help you? Why didn't you let me?


	5. Chapter 5

Fang's POV

I could only vaguely remember where she lived, but I got there remembering the front door where she went bipolar, figuratively. After ringing the doorbell three times and there was no answer, I concluded the doorbell didn't work. There was a single room in the house with the lights on, and that was the one right above the garage with only half a curtain hanging. From the side of the house, I could probably get up there as long as Max doesn't freak and shove me off the roof with her broomstick.

The weather was a little chilly, but my jacket restricted my movement, so I took it off and shoved it in the car before scaling the side of Max's house. It was for better intentions then it sounds.

I didn't even get a chance to peek by the curtain before the swing out window opened and hit me by surprise.

"Whoa." I mumbled before I got my bearings after sliding a few inches back. A little girl and a little boy stared at me with innocent eyes. The little girl hid behind the boy and he had his arm on her protectively.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

Using a soft voice, I responded. "I'm not here to hurt anybody, but will you let me inside? It's a little… uncomfortable out here."

"Max said not to let anybody inside."

"Max is here? At this house right? I'm somewhat a friend of hers."

"Angel honey? What are you guys doing?"

The little girl turned around and disappeared. I didn't have a view over the windowsill.

"Max! You're awake. There's a stranger at the window."

"Who? Did he do anything to you guys?" her voice was suddenly alarmed.

"Don't get up, Max." The boy still facing me answered. "We're fine. Do you want him in? He says he's a friend." Then he ordered me. "Give us a name."

"Fang."

From inside I heard a sigh. "Well this sucks. Gaz let him in before he falls of the roof. He's already caught us red handed."

Reluctantly, the boy moved out of the way to let me in and cautiously I crawled in. The boy closed the window behind me, and my stomach dropped at the sight. The room had been cleaned up, but there were some spots of blood small but evident on the carpet. Some of the heavier furniture had been knocked over and there was a hole in the wall. Worst of all, there was a tiny little bed right at the corner by the window which is why I couldn't see it. Max lay there propped up on her elbows with Angel next to her hugging a stuffed bear. Gazzy watched me from where he stood with stern eyes.

"Angel, Gazzy, why don't you two go get some snacks downstairs, but come up before 5 okay?"

They nodded and Angel dragged Gazzy out with her little hands. Max sat up against the wall with effort. Her eyes were tired and cold, and her lip was busted. Bruises littered her arms and legs along with what looked like welt. There was gauze around one of her arms, but a little bit of blood had seeped through.

"Fang what are you doing here?" she sounded exasperated.

"I wanted an explanation after you went crazy on me last night."

"Why can't you just let my business be my business?"

I didn't know how to answer that, so I kept quiet.

"You have about two hours to leave. I'll push you out the window if I have to… once he gets home."

"Who's he?" I remembered I had to pretend like I didn't understand anything. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He is Jeb, my dad and Angel and Gazzy's step father. When mom's around he doesn't hurt anybody, but she works long hours and she's away often on business trips and things like that. She's a somewhat famous vet."

"You mean he's… abusive?"

"Well duh…"

"Then he did all this to you?"

She nodded. "Usually he keeps to himself when I'm gone, but for some reason he went ballistic last night and broke the lock to Gazzy's room. Thank god they didn't get hurt too bad."

I smirked. "And I heard you were a good fighter."

"Not with Jeb. He uses Gazzy and Angel against me. He knows I'd do anything for them. If I fought back too hard… they're home alone with him too often. So now you know everything. You know more than Nudge even knows."

"Why don't you call somebody? Police?"

"Same reason why I can't fight back. Fang you have to promise not to tell anybody else. You have to promise you can't do anything about this. Forget everything I've told you or keep it to yourself."

I glanced at the bruises and welts and at how she couldn't meet eyes with me. "Can't you at least let me help you?"

"There's nothing you can really do."

"I bet there is." I picked up the heavy furniture and set it up right, and then I went to the window and fixed the other side of the curtain. It had torn so there was a hole in the middle, but it wasn't too bad. I'd get her a new one some other day. She had her arms crossed watching me. By the mirror there was gauze. I took her arm gently, but she resisted.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing the gauze. This one's bled through. Have you had anything to eat today?"

"No. I've been sleeping all day." She winced when I cleaned it with alcohol and turned away biting her lip. I knew it hurt, so I finished quickly.

"Are you hurt too bad?"

"I don't think so. Just a little sore. I'll be fine by tomorrow." I didn't understand how she hid it so well. This couldn't have been the first time Jeb had done this, but why didn't anybody know about it? Why didn't the teachers or other students know? Didn't her mom know? I understood why she pushed me away, but I realized it wasn't just me. She'd been isolating herself from everyone else to protect everyone but herself. When Angel and Gazzy came back upstairs I was warm to them, and I let go of the cold person I am because for kids so young they'd already gone through too much to have another cold person in their life. Angel's so sweet and so easy to love. When she got tired she sat in my lap and fell asleep. Gazzy, when he noticed Max and I got along, eased up on me, and I told him I'd buy him three boxes of his favorite cereal, not that I'm trying to buy his love. I was surprised at how easily Max laughed… at the lame jokes I put out or at Angel and Gazzy's funny childish moves. At 4:30, Max took the liberty to push me out the window even though I could see it pained her to stand, so I saved us both the trouble and left… the room. The night had gotten dark though, and from the roof I watched Jeb come home. The way he walked and swayed I could tell he was drunk. Inside Gazzy's room, Max was helping them pile furniture up against the door. It took everything I got to just get in my pretty little car and leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Max's POV

The whole family rested in peace, just not six feet buried in dirt, for once. Mom was home for two days before she'd have to take off again and during that time Jeb was in sex heaven so that meant Angel, Gazzy, and I were just in heaven.

There was a knock on the door, and a gentle voice came with it. The hammer was gone. "Can I come in?" she opened it and Angel jumped into mom's arms.

"Mommy!"

Mom laughed and swung her. "Hi sweetie!" and pecked Angel on the cheek.

I laughed along. "Hey mom."

"Just wanted to drop by and ask if any of you guys wanted… some chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh I love how you pause for dramatic effects. I'd say we each want a dozen."

She laughed, put Angel down, and winked before leaving. Those chocolate chip cookies… were the best. Again, the pause for dramatic effects.

Eventually, I found out Nudge had told Fang about it, but by then I didn't really care anymore. If she was going to tell anybody, she picked someone good who for some reason I trusted. Maybe it was because he'd been so good at keeping his own secrets there's no way he'd spill mine. Two new people sit with Nudge and me at lunch, Fang… and Lissa. It was entertaining to see the way Lissa latch onto Fang, except she missed the mark every time. It was so entertaining I didn't have the heart to tell her to buzz off. Still, every time Fang did look at her, I didn't find it as funny.

Fang started giving me free services, like driving me home and to work and to school. He didn't seem to mind all the trips, so I just thanked him for it.

"Lissa sure has it in for you." I said chuckling during one of the drives home. "Every time you ignore her a part of her plastic face stiffens."

He smirked with one hand on the wheel. "Really? I didn't notice. She hides it well with the Barbie doll makeup."

"So you really don't mind being my choffeur?"

"Nah just remember you owe me."

I groaned. "Seems like I've been owing a lot of people. Nudge's making me go to the next school dance." I smirked. That'll be a disaster, not for me, but for the school.

He chuckled. "I thought school dances are lame."

"They are, but the next school dance for seniors is prom."

"Well that changes things."

"I always swore I'd never go to prom, because I knew I'd have a bad time." I laughed.

"It doesn't have to be bad." We had arrived at my house, so I started opening the door. "Wait before you go…"

"Fang? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, but… wouldn't it be fun if we went out to eat? Or caught a movie together? Or go to the beach?"

"Are you…"

"Yes."

I smiled and for some reason my heart leaped. "It would be fun wouldn't it?"

Fang's POV

Did I just ask Max out? I think I did. I know I did. Holy crap, I did. Wait? Did she say yes? I think she did. Holy crap, she did! With a sigh of astonishment and relief, I backed out and drove home, a half smile plastered to my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Max's POV

The next Saturday, Fang picked me up from work, and I changed in the back of his car. I understand how awkward that sounds, but the date started as soon as Fang arrived.

"Every time you look, I knock two teeth out. That's a warning."

He smirked from the front seat. "You know most girls get soft and girly during dates."

"Well if that's what you want, fine go out with Lissa."

"My mistake."

"You went out on a date with her?"

"Just once, after endless begging."

"And?"

"She's seductive. I had to leave midway."

So I'm not as seductive… he noticed my quietness and chuckled. "I did say my mistake right?"

"Right." I mumbled and finished dressing and climbed back up into the front seat.

"Can I look now?"

"Yes?"

"Will I go blind?"

I choked and punched him hard in the arm. The car swayed just a little. He chuckled. "Are you trying to get us into an accident."

"Your fault. You still haven't told me where we're going."

"Don't worry I got the whole day planned out. Just let me be the boss for one day."

I smirked. "Sorry no can do. I have a limited budget."

"You're an idiot. You know that?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are not paying a penny, unless you drop it."

"But…"

"Seriously, Max. You even take out money, and I'll knock three teeth out."

The words were harsh, but his eyes were filled with humor, those dark eyes, so deep. I had to keep myself from shivering.

Fang's POV

Car rides with Max were no longer silent like it had been the first night. Nearly every second with her was filled with joy, of course I'd never show that. Emotional actions end in disaster.

Max got off of work a little after it had grown dark, so I picked her up and she changed in the back threatening me of course if I looked.

When Max realized we were driving on sand, she became suspicious.

"Fang, where are we going? You better not be trying anything funny."

"Calm down. We're almost there."

I parked and together we walked across the sand closer to the water. The wind blew harder, and I was so close to just wrapping my arm around her to keep her warm. She didn't look shaken though just amused as she realized we were at a private beach with lights against the shore and a dock and the water giving light breezes of mists.

"Like it?"

"Love it. It's so beautiful, it's breathtaking. I… I don't think I've ever seen anything so… oh my god. There's a ship!"

She ran to the shore surprisingly fast and watched the bundle of light sail closer. "It's like all those movies. This is amazing."

"That ship you see?"

"Uh huh."

"That's what we're all waiting for."

She looked around and suddenly noticed more people arriving. With my hands in my pockets, I watched her laughing and sticking her arms out to feel the mists of water and burying her bare feet in the sand. When she finally faced me, she was so happy. I could feel her happiness and I couldn't help but smile with her.

When there was a honking sound, we knew the ship had docked. It took a while to get in because the guy had to check off people's names who made reservations.

"Name under reservation."

"Maximum Ride." I responded and Max looked up at me with surprise. I chuckled at her.

"A room for two?"

"Yes."

A waiter led us to a room with lit candles and lavender scents. Max's eyes were wide in shock the whole time, and I realized what a dull life she'd been living.

"How the hell did you afford this?" she blurted once we were alone.

"I may have forgotten to mention that my family's loaded. My dad works with the FBI and my mom's an oncologist."

"I guessed it with the car, but lots of people who aren't in great positions to act rich… still act rich. You must live in a mansion huh."

"Sort of, it's a bit secluded though."

"That's pretty awesome. I guess I wasn't insulting when I told you to just go back to your perfect little world."

"What are you talking about?"

"That night you came in to eat where I work?"

"Oh yeah, and you got all pissed."

"Exactly. You must be lonely."

"What?"

"Well both of those jobs are endless hours… on end. Most of the people with those occupations never start families because they can't find time for it."

"Yeah that's true too, but I have a dog to keep my company." I chuckled. "Total. When you get really close to him, it's pretty much like he talks to you."

She laughed. "Angel would like that. She's got this bear she drags around all day, Celeste, but she wants a dog. A poor animal would never last in a house like that though, you haven't even seen the living room or the kitchen."

"Bring her over one day, Gazzy too. His unnatural obsession over cereal would do great at my place."

"You're really good with them. It's hard for them to make friends since they're so codependent on each other. It's nice to see them get along with someone else besides each other, and me, and their mom."

"That's right I haven't met your mom yet, or Jeb."

"You know I'd never let you meet him, and she's actually home for a few days, but she's leaving on Monday."

"Jeb's not going to give you any trouble is he?"

She laughed. "Of course not. When does he ever."

"Don't joke. I'm serious."

"Don't worry about it. Do you have siblings?"

"No."

"No other friends either?"

"I've never really been the type to get along easily with others. I get annoyed with those feel sorry for themselves type and that's about 9/10 of the world's population. Besides you and Nudge, there's this blind kid, Iggy."

"Oh I've heard of him. Strawberry blond?"

"The one and only."

"He's like a ninja. He can pick up on every little thing even though he's blind. Oh and he's a genius who cooks. Gazzy would really like that kid."

"Yeah he's a strange one, but entertaining. Maybe we can get Gazzy to meet him. I'm sure he'd be… a somewhat positive influence."

"Actually that's a really good idea. You know what we should do? Get you me, Angel and Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge all together at your place." She chuckled. "With Total and Celeste too."

So there was the plan. After we ate and she shoved lemons down my mouth, we waited for the ship to dock again. We may even have cause a little mayhem. There were flowers at the end of the hallway, so I decided to take them to Max. Little did I know that was stealing and workers started chasing after me. Max was by the doorway.

"Fang what's going on?" she asked. I grabbed her wrist and took off.

"Just run. Oh by the way, these are for you."

"Roses? But…"

"Come back here!" somebody screamed after us. We led them up to the third floor and back down again laughing our heads off. Those people were slow, and we hid under a table on the second floor which was empty.

"Thanks for the roses, but I use them as darts." She picked up one with a sharper end and stuck it into the carpet. The rest she kept under the table. "I think we're about to dock, and I have a good feeling we won't ever be welcomed here again." She laughed and got out from under. I followed and we walked away as if nothing happened.

Normal POV

One of the workers who hadn't tired out yet searched the second floor for the two rat heads and found a single rose by the table. He thought to himself, ha ha got you now and he kicked the table over, only to find the bundle of roses laying there. His boss heard him and got angry at him for ruining the table.

"Why'd you kick it over? You could've just looked under the table cloth to find the roses. Good work on getting them though. Bring it back and I'll pay you overtime."

Max's POV

We were exhausted after the run and collapsed together by the beach letting our feet get wet by the water. It was still too cold to get in and swim or else I would've pushed him in already.

Tonight must've been one of the most amazing nights I'd ever had. For as long as I can remember. I'd been abused since childhood, so there were so many childhood memories I chose to forget. I only wished I could get Angel and Gazzy out of where I'd been. Fang changed that too.

Fang grabbed my hand and we took a walk along the shore. He never let go of my hand, and I never asked him to. Once we started heading back into the car, Fang tensed up.

"Hey, Max."

"Yeah?"

"I… I thought… that I could just pretend like it didn't bother me too much. I know your life should be what you want to do, but as hard as I try, I keep thinking that once you get home from school, or work, or this… that you're going back to Jeb. And I try not to let it bother me but it does."

"There's nothing either one of us can do about it, so I guess we should just enjoy the good times while it lasts. I'll be out of here after a few months anyways."

"I know that but still, it bothers me to know that I can help you but you won't let me."

"What are you saying?"

"Your mom leaves Monday right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you stay at my place then? I'll take you back home whenever you want, and you can even stay there when your mom's around, but that day when I saw you so torn up. I can't witness that again."

"I'm not leaving Angel and Gazzy."

"You won't have to. They can stay too. We have plenty of room, and you know my parents are gone half the time and when they are home they're half asleep."

"I don't know…"

"Can't you try it? Sometime before Monday we can have that little get together thing, and if you and Angel and Gazzy like it, consider it okay?"

It'd been a month since I'd met Fang.


	8. Chapter 8

Max's POV

"No sleep again?" Nudge pestered me at lunch poking my head which was resting against the table. I could smell the nasty cafeteria food.

"I slept… for two hours."

"Geez Max you can't keep doing this to yourself. What did he make you do this time?"

"Nothing big, just indoor house chores, but I worked late again." Yawning I stretched. "Here comes the dark night and the Barbie doll princess."

"Hi Fang." Nudge greeted as he sat next to me. Lissa sat across from him.

"Yo. Max, you look kind of pale."

"She worked a double shift last night, and I've been telling her to lay off, but she won't listen."

"When'd you get home?"

Lissa said something but I ignored it.

"11."

"Then someone cough cough used her as a slave."

His eyes went hard. "My offer still stands." He whispered against my ear. "Oh Nudge, come hang out at my place tomorrow afternoon."

"Really?" she sounded so excited. Lissa's eyes lit up as well.

"Can I come?" Lissa offered.

"You should've asked sooner, my parents said only 6 people can come and those six are filled."

"Max don't you have to work?" she asked me.

"Nope. I'm free as a pig."

She scoffed and left.

"Anyways, you in."

"Heck yeah!"

During Angel and Gazzy's snack time, I gave them the news.

"So you guys remember Fang?"

"Can I change my name to Fang when I grow up?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah if you want all the ladies to dodge you like a dodge ball sure."

"What about Fang?" Angel asked one hand grabbing pretzels the other hanging on to Celeste.

"Did you guys like him?"

"He liked cereal. Of course I liked him." Gazzy retorted.

"He's got a dog named Total, and he invited Angel to go meet him. Plus, he said he's got lots of cereal stashed up."

Angel's eyes lit up and Gazzy fist pumped in the air. "Sweet!"

I laughed at how excited they sounded. Maybe moving in wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Fang's POV

"Morning Igs."

"What's up."

"So you think you could take an hour or so out of your study time to hang out at my place?"

"Well this is sudden." He commented in interest.

"Come on don't question me like I'm under light. Just answer can you or not? Tomorrow afternoon."

"Well sure but why."

"Didn't you say you wanted to meet Max?"

"No."

"Don't you?"

"A little."

"There you go, then see you there."

Mom was home when I got home that day.

"Hi sweetie how was school?" she asked me smiling her tender smile.

"Fine. Where are you and dad going to be tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'll be at the hospital and dad's on a case in New York."

"Dad's not here?"

"You didn't know?"

"No. When are you coming back?"

"I have a twelve hour shift, why?"

"Is a get together okay?"

"Yeah sure." Her face lit up, but I didn't want to react to that.

I debated between whether to tell her about Max or not. But Max didn't say yes… but I hoped she would


	9. Chapter 9

Fang's POV

After picking Max and her siblings up from her place and bringing them to mine, they surveyed the house while we waited for the others to arrive. Angel was chasing Total and Gazzy was eating cereal. Max had her mouth hanging open most of the time. It's true my house was big, two stories tall with two staircases leading to the very top which also had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A grand piano stood right under that chandelier. Family photos covered the walls. Velvet curtains covered the windows. The kitchen was the size of half of an average classroom with steel surfaces and a steel fridge. The living room had a fireplace and a big TV. Max was envious, and I hoped she was envious enough to want to move here.

"Like it here?"

"Yes, but it upsets me thinking you live here by yourself most of the time." Total ran up to her and nudged against her ankle. She laughed and picked him up. "With Total of course. Right on cue." He licked her nose and Angel came running out of breath.

"He's too fast!"

Max laughed and I chuckled. "Outsmart him, Angel. You can do it." Total started moving his legs and Max put him down and he rushed off again.

"Wait! Total!" Angel called after him.

"Looks like they're having a good time."

"I bet they'd like to stay here." I tested.

"Me too."

"You think they'd like to stay here? Or you'd also like to stay here?"

"Both." She looked up at me and blinked. She wasn't much shorter, but still half a head. "What would your mom say?"

"My parents wouldn't mind. They'd probably enjoy knowing I'd have company."

Just then the doorbell sounded. It had a deep bell sound that echoed throughout the mansion. I went to open it while Max checked on Gazzy who'd been quietly finishing boxes of cereal. Really, really strange kid.

Nudge stood by the door. "Hi Fang! Max here yet?"

"Of course."

She took a step into the house and wouldn't shut up. "Holy crap this place is huge! There's two stairs! And a chandelier! Oh my gosh that's such a pretty piano. And the curtains feel so soft! And I thought I lived in a big place."

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom's a pretty good business dealer and my dad's a lawyer. I have my own driver." She announced proudly.

"Nice. Max is in the kitchen with Gazzy."

"Gazzy! I haven't seen him in so long." She ran off but shortly afterwards Angel ran into me.

"Oof. For a girl your size you sure have a good head butt. You okay?" I asked her.

"Help me catch Total!" I looked at her and then at the dog behind her who had challenged eyes set and nodded. Angel jumped happily. "So what's the plan."

"We'll corner him. I go left you go right."

"I want right."

"Fine I go left… wait a second that's what I said!"

"Then let's go!"

When the doorbell rung again I told Max to get it. I was having too much fun.

Max's POV

Fang was too busy chasing his own dog around his own house to answer the door, so the job was mine. Nudge kept Gazzy company. I think they were having a cereal eating competition.

A reddish blond kid with a cheeky grin stood by the doorway. When I opened the door, he scrunched up his nose.

"Uh… wrong house?" he asked.

"Iggy right?"

"Right. You must be Max, sorry I knew you weren't Fang. I expected him to answer."

"He's too busy chasing around a dog with my little sister."

For a blind kid, he sure didn't miss anything. He took two steps up and entered following my voice. I had forgotten he was blind.

"You need help with anything? My little brother can lead you by hand."

He scoffed. "No need. Just take me around the house once, give me a description of what to avoid, and I'll be good."

"That's perfect. I needed an excuse to go through Fang's stuff anyways."

He laughed and I led him on a tour. All of the rooms were enormous, only one didn't have it's own bathroom. The house had been decorated nicely and cleaned in every corner. They must've had a housekeeper. This family seriously was loaded. From upstairs, I could witness everything happening downstairs. Angel and Fang trying to get Total who had his tongue out in joy. Nudge and Gazzy scarfing down cereal. Iggy feeling along the walls to learn his way around. Me, up here thinking it'd be amazing to have a big family like this.


	10. Chapter 10

Fang's POV

Iggy cooked dinner for us, and it was amazingly delicious. All the rest of us had to do was hand him the tools and sauce and seasonings. Seriously this kid had a talent.

"Oh my god Iggy this is amazing!" Nudge complimented.

"I agree. This might outrun mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies." Max pitched in with a smile. Too bad Igs couldn't see it.

Angel tossed a piece to Total who scarfed it up and barked for more. Everyone laughed. "Sorry, was that okay?" she asked me.

"Sure. I think he enjoys it."

"I bet I could get him to do some tricks with these!"

"There's treats in the cabinet there if you really want to try."

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

"Sweetie, put your plate in the sink." Max reminded.

"Ok, Max." she did so and Max gave her a thumbs up. When Total noticed her reaching for the cabinet full of food, he jumped up wagging his tail excitedly and trotted after her.

"Can I have cereal for dessert?" Gazzy asked.

"Seriously? You had it as an appetizer too!" Max retorted.

"And he beat me too…" Nudge slouched.

"Nice, a girl who can eat. Hey Gaz race me next. I've got the home record in my hands." Iggy challenged.

"Alright it's on!" Gazzy gave him a fist pump.

"Gazzy, after you finish." Max warned. He groaned, but didn't argue. She really was like a mother.

Max and I did the dishes while Gazzy and Iggy filled themselves up with cereal, whipped cream on top. Nudge watched with a big gleam in her eyes. It was quiet around the kitchen, and Max seemed lost in thought. Without warning, I splashed her with water.

She jumped back in a gasp. "What was that for?"

"Zoning out."

"Oh really?"

I chuckled. "Really."

"Then, this is for all those times you zoned out." She took the faucet out and hosed me right on my pants at… well at… there.

"You son of a…"

She hosed my face. "There's kids here!"

"You better put that down before someone gets hurt."

"Oh yeah? Like you?"

She hosed me again and laughed hard. I tripped her knowing she'd catch herself, and she did with one hand but the one holding the faucet loosened and I snatched it away and hosed her until she was soaked and soap suds was everywhere. Some time in the process the soap had been knocked over.

When we were done laughing, she put her hands up in defeat. "Fang, put that down and let's call it truce."

I let go of it and let it snap back. "I knew you'd give up."

"I didn't wet myself. Hey guys! Fang had an accident!" Everyone dropped what they were doing. Angel came with half a dog treat in her hand. Gazzy and Iggy had a mouthful of cereal. Nudge followed and even Total ran up with half a treat in his mouth. And bust out in laughter.

Once their eyes were clear and I had enough embarrassment for a decade, Nudge noticed Max.

"Say Max, why are you soaked?"

"Maybe you guys should go back to what you were doing." She responded.

"You lost the hose war didn't you." Gazzy shook his head in shame at Max.

"Shut up."

Everyone went back to being occupied as I looked for clothes to change Max and myself into. That came out wrong. I just found the clothes. She changed herself. I changed myself.

On our way back downstairs with Max in my shirt and shorts and her wet hair in a bun, she admired the piano.

"Know how to play?" I asked.

She shook her head but smiled. "Who's the musician around here?"

I grinned.

"Whoa, seriously?"

"The one and only."

"Will you play something for me?"

I scratched my head and looked away. "Well actually, you see, I have a piece that I wanted to play for you, but… it's not done yet."

"Did you write it for me?"

"It's not like that, but sort of. Yes."

She smiled brightly, and the whole room lit up without extra candles or another chandelier.

"People! Gather up Iggy found smores!" Gazzy's boy voice echoed.

"I don't understand how he's manages to do that." Max sighed and we gathered in the kitchen each taking a few pieces.

"I'll start the fire." I offered and everyone made themselves cozy in the living room.

"You know, Gaz, they aren't called smores until the chocolate and marshmallow are melted. Before that, they're just chocolate and marshmallow oh yeah and graham crackers." Nudge announced smartly. Gaz's face made us all snicker.

Total took a liking to Angel. He started following her and he sat in her lap by the fire. Celeste sat against the wall so the fur wouldn't catch on fire. Max's suggestion.

After the fire was started everyone sighed from the warmth. Max made room for me beside her on the left since Angel cuddled to her right.

With a smile, I took the offer.

"Fang this is a really nice house." Iggy complimented.

"More like a freaking mansion. Rich a… butt." Max corrected.

"Well I wouldn't know that."

"It's hard to believe you're blind. Are you sure you aren't faking it?" Nudge sat beside Iggy who sat beside me.

Iggy laughed and faced Nudge's direction. "See! Like that! How'd he know I was here?"

"All my other senses are heightened. I can hear the direction you were talking from and I recognize your smell."

"Like a dog. Sweet!" In a weird way Gazzy probably wished he was blind. Total lifted his head at the word dog. "What else can you do?"

"When I'm bored I make bombs."

"You're joking."

"No. They aren't big or anything just small ones that could let us say kill a rat."

"That's so awesome!"

Iggy smiled proudly. "The next time we meet I'll show you how to do it. I'll probably need help anyways. I could use a little apprentice." He ruffled Gazzy's hair. A lot of people seem to do that.

"Yeah that's a good idea. We should have another hang out like this. I want to do Angel's hair since Max doesn't ever let me do hers." Anyone could guess who said that. Angel's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Nudge nodded and smiled.

"Max, can we? You want to see Fang again don't you?" Gazzy and Angel both begged.

"Yeah Max, don't you." Nudge and Iggy added.

She looked down in embarrassment. "That's beside the point, but if Fang doesn't mind we could have another gather up."

Angel and Nudge whoo-ed and the rest of us groaned.

"What?" they asked innocently.

"Please do not become… the whoo girls." Max answered and we all laughed.

Iggy eventually went home with Nudge. They had grown surprisingly close, but this town was full of surprises. Gazzy and Angel played with Total in the kitchen trying to teach him tricks. He was a good listener. That left Max and me alone… again.

Max's POV

Fang and I were alone by the fire, and it felt so nice and quiet. With him, silent moments were never awkward. They were just peaceful, especially with him around.

Out of happiness, I shivered slightly, and Fang looked down at me. I was slouched down on the couch.

"Cold?" he grabbed a blanket on his side and threw it over me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"So have you been thinking?"

"I'm always thinking."

"About the offer?"

"You make it sound like we're making a business deal."

"It's not a deal it's just business."

I smirked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Say yes. Move in. Get away from Jeb. Protect Angel and Gazzy."

"I'll say yes. I'll move in. But I don't think I could ever get away from Jeb. And you could protect Angel and Gazzy better than I ever can."

Half of his lips turned up. "I know you can't tell, but I'm really relieved right now even though I don't understand your logic."

"I can tell. You've gotten easier for me to read."

"Maybe it's just you."

I sighed in content and unconsciously scooted over closer to his warmth. He noticed and put his arm on the back of the couch to invite me in. "We're going off topic."

"We do that a lot. Max…" he made me look into his eyes. "I'll make you a promise right now. I'm not going to let Jeb get to you, and I'll do whatever it takes for Angel and Gazzy to be safe."

"Fang you don't understand."

"Then enlighten me."

"Jeb is… he's vengeful. If he ever found out you or Nudge knew about… my home situation, he'd be out to get all of us. If I want to move in here, I'd have to make up some lie, and we'd have to hide it well. He's smart, a lot smarter than you'd think. He's good at targeting what's most important. And he likes seeing pain. He loves it. I wouldn't have been surprised if he sat with popcorn and soda watching me writher in pain before I passed out."

"Exactly why we'll do exactly that. Make up some lie and then cover it well. He won't ever find out."

There was a pause where I decided whether I should say it or not. "I'm trusting you."

He nodded. "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Fang's POV

While Max and I walked to class, Nudge and Iggy caught up with us.

"Since when did you two get so close?" Max nudged Nudge.

"Iggy's just been catching rides with me so he won't have to take the bus. Now I know he's blind because he gave up driving."

"Thanks for reminding me Nudge. Sure makes me feel better."

"Aww suck it up." Nudge pinched his cheek.

Max looked up at me with warm eyes. "You seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Should I?"

"You do."

I nodded. "Max and I are going to be late for class if we walk with you pigs, so we're just going to go on ahead."

Before they could say anything else, Max and I had taken off. She was fast, I actually had to try to catch up to her. Lissa was waiting for me by the door like always.

"Morning, Fang." Lissa welcomed me.

"And you, Lissa."

Lately, Max and I had become really close. I walked her to her locker every morning, and then we walked to class since mine turned out to be right next to hers. Then we'd wait until lunch where I'd meet her at the table where Iggy now joined us. After school, I'd take her home… now my mansion, and of course to work and back. Sometimes, I'd just stay with her at work since she worked only three hour shifts. Lissa noticed how close we'd grown of each other, so she got more clingy and even more determined.

"When are you just going to tell her she's a brat already?" Max asked annoyed while Lissa talked away.

"She hasn't done harm. Would you have the heart?"

"No but she's my new hammer."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Iggy sat by Nudge like always, and Lissa across from me. Max played with her food with a plastic fork. She's been in the mood since morning.

"Max, Iggy and I were thinking we could go on a double date with Fang and..."

"That's a great idea!" Lissa said jumping up. "Fang and I would definitely love that."

"Well actually…" Nudge tried.

"Where's this idea coming from?" Max asked quietly.

"Iggy just thought that we should get Fang and…" Nudge didn't know Max and I had already gone on a date.

"Me." Lissa jumped in again.

I noticed Max's hands turning into fists. Oh no…

Max's POV

I couldn't help it. I'd just gotten rid of Jeb, and Lissa was on my last nerve. She hung over Fang like a dog, and he didn't like her. At least, I sort of kind of hoped he didn't like her.

"Lissa, shut up already! You're like a freaking rat made of plastic."

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you even here? Can't you tell none of us actually like you? No one likes the 90 pounds of makeup or the nose job or the boob job or the fake cleavage! Just get out of here already!"

I pictured smoke coming out of her nostrils. She stood up quickly and walked away.

"You'll regret saying that to me."

I rolled her eyes at how dramatic she was.

"Uh, Max?" Nudge tried.

"What?" her voice was still cold.

"Nothing."

It was only embarrassing because I knew Fang probably realized I did it because I had the green monster, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder and Fang's eyes soften. Yeah, he knew…but he didn't mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Max's POV

Fang and I stayed up late watching a horror movie and laughing every time there was a faulty move. If we pay real close attention, we could catch a women with her eyes blinking after getting stabbed in the background or a kid who moves their hand after getting their head blown open. Gazzy had gotten sick and was vomiting every two hours. Even if we wanted to sleep, we'd get woken up by the river ride of Jarassic Park.

Speaking of which, bleehhhhhhh….

I sighed getting out of the blanket Fang and I shared. Spring had just arrived, but the nights were still chilly. "I'll go this time."

Fang chuckled and paused the movie right on the face of the demon.

"Beautiful." I commented. "You should get some horns like that."

He smirked and shooed me away. "Just go."

Gazzy was in the bathroom upstairs, and Angel slept all the way down the hall so Gazzy wouldn't wake her up. Thank god she was a heavy sleeper or else the night would've been pitiful. Total slept outside of Angel's door, and he whimpered when he heard me coming.

"Shh, it's ok boy. It's just me." I whispered before entering Gazzy's room. He was bent over the toilet.

"You know what I think it is?" I asked patting him on the back.

He groaned. "I'm so not in the mood for Max's words of wisdom."

"Too bad. I think it's all that cereal you ate."

"I couldn't let Iggy win."

"Did he?"

"Yes."

I smiled and flushed the toilet. "Done?"

"For now."

He crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over his head as I turned to leave. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I like it here, a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Fang's house. It feels like a family."

I smiled. "Yeah, it does." And I closed his door with a sigh. But how long is this family going to last? Knowing our luck, the world loves to play jokes on us, and nothing this good lasts forever. It's true. For the past month and a half, we'd all been living in bliss. Fang typed up a fake letter from the school informing Jeb that half of the seniors had been chosen to go on a trip to New York, and that Max had been one of them. We even called Mom up and lied to her. It was the only thing I regret having to do. Jeb bought it, so I packed when he was asleep and I left him some money to last the groceries, and I avoided him. Thank god this town was big. I even quit my job. My paycheck's mailed, so he would've known something was up. So far, everything had been perfect.

"Is he okay?" Fang asked wrapping me with the blanket again.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Because I can tell something's bothering you."

I sighed. "Lets just enjoy the moment and hope it'll last for a while."

"Well alright."

With another sigh, I lay down in his lap. He tensed for a second but then wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and stroked my hair with his other hand.

Fang's POV

Something bothered Max, and I knew it was Jeb. I could protect her from the future, but not from the past. How he treated her and her family would always be etched in her mind. That sucked.

When I felt her relax in my hold, so did I. Her brown hair was so soft, and I played with it while she curled up, her head on my leg. She was asleep, but I couldn't sleep. I liked watching her too much.

Not wanting to wake her up, I quietly turned the TV off. The whole house was dark now, and for once the dark didn't seem so alone. With Max, my giant mansion didn't seem big enough. It was always noisy and fun and I loved the feeling of family.

Max's POV

"Max? Max, Max…" when I woke everything was dark, and I thought I'd gone blind too. Freaking out, I fell off the couch and landed with a thud.

"Max?" Fang's voice. He turned on the lamp and I was relieved. The person calling me had been Gazzy.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Fang asked me.

"Gazzy why are you up?" I asked Gazzy.

"Why do you two have so many questions?" asked Gazzy with a tone of humor.

Fang helped me back on the couch.

"Don't laugh. It was dark, and I thought I was blind. Gazzy how'd you find your way down here?"

"The hallway lights upstairs are turned on."

"Oh, I don't know why I didn't notice that but anyways. Do you need something? Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, Gaz." I chuckled. "I'll make you a snack."

Fang stopped me. "It's fine Max. You go back to sleep, I'll take care of Gaz."

"You sure?"

He nodded and smiled leading Gazzy into the kitchen with a hand on his shoulder.

Fang's POV

While Gazzy chewed on the sandwich I made, I stayed with him to make sure he didn't upchuck on my parent's fancy furniture.

"This is the best sub I've ever had. Not as good as Iggy's but close."

I smiled. "That's a big compliment. Feeling better?"

He nodded. "I think it was just an 8 hour bug."

"Glad to hear that. You like it here?"

"Heck yeah. It's the best here. Max doesn't get hurt, and Angel doesn't cry that much anymore."

"Did Max use to get hurt a lot?"

"Yeah, she'd always push me and Angel out of the way. She's just like that."

"Is she happy here?"

He shrugged. "I think so, but I think she's worried."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Max is easy to read most of the time, but she's the type who hides anything wrong."

"She's like a mother to you."

He nodded. "Angel too. More than… more than Mrs. Martinez ever was. I hate to say it, but it's true, and Max isn't even really related to us."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Angel and I are related, but we're orphans. Mrs. Martinez took us in, but Max took care of us for as long as I can remember."

Once he was done, I walked Gazzy back to bed and bid him goodnight, remembering the words he said about Max. She's just like that.


	13. Chapter 13

Max's POV

Senior exams were coming up, and all the seniors studied frantically. This only determined whether we'd graduate or not.

"Hi, Nudge." I answered my cell.

"Max, mall, now. Iggy and I are waiting."

"Sorry Nudge, no can do. I have to study. In case you didn't know, this exam kind of determines whether I'd have to live through another year of hell."

"But Max! I'm looking at dresses right now, and I see one perfect for you!"

"You're at the mall with Iggy… looking for dresses?"

"He doesn't mind. He can't see."

"But then…"

"Max you don't need to point that out."

I chuckled. "Have fun, Nudge. Take a picture and send it or something. I got to go."

"Fine."

I sat up away from the piles of books around Fang and me. He was a lot better at concentrating then I was.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just want to take a break."

"Sure." He sat up as well. "Want something to eat?"

"No I'm not that hungry."

"Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Sort of. What do you plan on doing after senior year?"

He lifted his eyebrows in thought. "Good question."

"Funny how I've never thought about it. I mean, while I was at Jeb's, I was sure I'd just go to college just to get away from him, but now that I have, I kind of just want a year off."

"A year off…" he weighed the idea. "I like that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but we can't stay here."

"We?"

He sighed. "Max, you've got me hopelessly committed."

"I wasn't trying to…"

"I just mean, I like staying with you. Like how we are right now." How are we right now? What are we right now? We've never really stopped to think about it.

"You mean live together?"

"We'll both get a job and we could get an apartment together. With both of our salaries that shouldn't be too big of a problem."

"What about Angel and Gazzy?"

"We can just move closer to the border of the city. The middle school's close to that and the elementary school's not that far."

"Are your parents going to be okay with that?"

"They're fine with you and Angel and Gazzy staying here."

"But this isn't the same…"

"I know. I'll talk to them the next time I see them."

As crazy as our future sounded, and it was risky, but I couldn't wait. Just Fang and me, me and Fang. Angel and Gazzy would be around too, so I could still watch over them. Everything could be perfect.

Doesn't that just sound amazing? Perfection.


	14. Chapter 14

Max's POV

The girl lay on her back supported by her elbows, eyes wide with fright. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"No, no it's okay. Don't be scared." I tried to calm her… okay let's back up. Picture a movie rewinding itself.

Fang and I took a midnight walk. We'd started finding them serene, and during the last semester of senior year. Fang had talked to his parents, and they just agreed he should do what made him the happiest. My heart leaped when I realized his and their point. We'd passed the exam, and now we could live the last 18 weeks of school in bliss.

We held hands, so we couldn't get lost in the dark or at least that's how it started. Now, I just needed him to hold my hand. I needed to feel his warmth.

It was so peaceful when we stood still to look at the moon, but then a scream ruined it all. I jumped and immediately ran to its source.

"Max? Maybe we shouldn't…" Fang started but I shushed him. There were cries and whimpers. In the corner of a closed down video store and a clearing of trees, there was a girl surrounded by two big guys. When I say big, I mean… big. Lumpy and chumpy. One of them had the girl pinned against a tree by the wrists and the other was tracing her body delicately, eyes of lust.

Without thinking I jumped in and elbowed the guy in the head. When he took a swing at me, I dodged it easily and punched back. While he was distracted, I went around and kicked the guy holding the girl against the tree. He stumbled back, but I didn't turn quick enough and let's just call him Lumpy, dealt me a blow to the head with his fist, just like Jeb use to do. I fell to my hands and knees, but before they could take a step, Fang jumped in. The 'ol reliable Fang.

"I got your back." He winked and his eyes gleamed in the dark.

I swallowed. "Um ok. I got Chumpy, you get Lumpy."

"Done."

I couldn't see, but from the oofs and umphs coming from Lumpy, I could tell Fang was good. During an opening, I kicked Lumpy at his throat making him choke, punched him hard in the stomach to where he was down and elbowed him at the spine, just not hard enough to break and he started crawling away. When I turned, there was Fang kicking…. Well butt and Lumpy was limping away along with Chumpy. Then there was three. So here we were, Fang leaned against a tree catching his breath and me trying to calm the girl down. Just a little bit of her clothes had been torn.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"El… Ella." Her voice shook.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh… um… I don't know."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

She stood up finally realizing I was not going to hurt her. "Thanks for saving me." She said simply. "I should go home before my luck gets any worse."

"Let us walk you home. What if they come back?"

She swallowed before agreeing. Fang was quiet the whole time, and we saw her mom embrace her. Ella turned around to tell her who her saviors were, but by then we were already gone.

"First hand witness of... the Maximum Ride."

I laughed. "No need to dramatize it. Where'd that come from?"

"Well, when I first met you, I asked Iggy who you were. Not going to lie, you were pretty strange." He chuckled. "He said he never met you, but that you were known as… the Maximum Ride… who kicked butt."

"Me? Why aren't you… the Fang."

"No last name?"

"Don't you think your first name is good enough? Fang? Like vampires? Like wolves? Like… ouch."

"I'm starting to like that."

"Don't get used to it. I'm the only one who's ever going to know. You'd never start a fight at school."

"Oh and you have?"

"Tons, before you came along of course."

"Girls or guys."

"Believe it or not guys."

"So that's how you got the reputation."

"To hell with that reputation. Those guys were asses, and all they did was ignite the Jeb side of them and I had to take my anger out on one Jeb or another."

"I still don't understand your logic, but I'm not going to argue. Forget about the past. Forget about Jeb. Pretend he's dead."

"Then he could haunt me."

"Pretend he's in a coma."

"My dreams."

"Pretend he's being burned in hell."

"Demon."

"Pretend he's locked up in a dungeon being tortured."

"Nice."

"There's been more gang violence recently. I heard it on the news the other day."

"It's hard to believe we live near it."

"Well, we aren't that close. We walked all this way. Lumpy and Chumpy were probably part of one. Some of those involved aren't completely sane in the head. Lumpy over there fed me a threat. He said we'd both be sorry."

"Is Fang scared?"

"You wish."

"It'd be a sight never seen."

He smirked and wrapped an arm around me while we walked home. "Did you get hurt?"

"Nope. You?"

"Not even a scratch."

Of course not…


	15. Chapter 15

Max's POV

Fang was driving us to dinner with Iggy and Nudge. They were waiting at some fancy restaurant downtown. Nudge had begged for me to dress up, so I was in a somewhat nice dress… only somewhat.

"You look nice." Fang commented taking a look.

"This? You can thank Nudge for that."

"Remind me to once we get there."

I laughed. "Hey Fang, say thanks to Nudge for making me look hot."

"I thought I said nice."

"Well fine then, you look 'nice' too." He wore a white button up with dress pants, and it looked… pretty… well it looked…

Graduation was so close, we could almost reach it and everything had been going so great we all forgot anything bad could happen.

He chuckled and took my hand in his. We heard police sirens from far away, and it got closer and closer. At first, I thought Fang was speeding, but then out of nowhere another car flies in. There wasn't any time to respond before there was glass breaking and the car skid across the lanes. Fang had somewhat covered me with his arm which left pieces of glass embedded in his flesh. His left arm was covered in blood.

Fang stared at the other car in shock and squinted. He realized something I didn't.

"Come on, Max. We should go." He said quickly. I unbuckled my seat belt fast and followed him. He started running, so I did to.

"Fang, what's going on?" I asked, but when he didn't answer I took a look behind me. There was Lumpy, holding a gun aimed at Fang who didn't notice a thing. I did what instinct told me to do. I pushed Fang aside as Lumpy pressed the trigger, and then there was pain that was so painful it knocked me down and I actually welcomed the darkness. The pain… oh the pain… I only regretted that I never got to tell Fang I love him.

Fang's POV

She's crazy. That's what she is. She's absolutely insane. An ambulance came with the police who had Lumpy and Chumpy in cuffs and me and Max with medics.

The bullet had hit her in the chest, and it had hit a lung. A trail of blood flowed from her lips as the paramedics kept pressure on the wound and put an oxygen mask on her. They yelled all this stuff I couldn't understand. I was only half listening.

I jumped in with Max's gurney without even asking, and no body stopped me. I couldn't help it anymore. I took Max's hand in mine.

"Max, come on. Please, you can't just leave like this. Think about Angel and Gazzy and Iggy and Nudge. We all need you. Without you we're nothing. Please Max, I still have things to say. We still have things to do. You can't just go. You can't die on me."

No one knew that a single tear escaped my eyes. Only a single tear that I quickly wiped away thinking I have to be strong… because Max would make it. She's Maximum Ride. She's been through Jeb and gangs and guys and she's made it this far. She can't just give up. She wouldn't.

She can't leave without knowing.


	16. Chapter 16

Max's POV

Someone keeps slapping me and it's so annoying. I open my eyes to swat at who it is.

"Whoa okay, she's up." Iggy said jumping back. I sat up quickly in a confused manner.

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"Fang's house, silly. Remember? Iggy was teaching Gazzy how to make a bomb, and it kind of blew up and you were kind of in the way." Angel explained sweetly. Total barked and licked my face making me laugh. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Fang were all gathered around me.

Fang helped me stand. "You okay?" he asked.

"Um yeah." Wasn't I somewhere else? Why do I feel like I shouldn't be here?

"Sorry about that." Gazzy apologized sheepishly. "I'm not very good at it yet."

Iggy ruffled his hair. "Yeah you should be."

"Hey it was your fault too!"

"Sure. Blame it on the blind kid."

I laughed. Who cares what I feel like? I'm happy right here. "It's okay guys. I'm fine, but Gazzy you do realize you're trying to learn how to make a bomb from a blind kid?"

"A freaking awesome blind kid!"

"Heck yeah." They high fived each other leaving me to roll my eyes.

"Just go."

"Are you sure you're okay, Max?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Go do Angel's hair."

"Seriously? Angel will you be my Barbie doll for today?"

"I will!" Total raced after them. That left Fang and I alone.

"Come with me for a walk." He led me out the front door. The night was cool, so Fang walked with an arm around me. It felt nice so I leaned in a little. The moon was full and bright and there weren't much stars out, but the ones that we could see were twinkling.

"It's nice out here." I commented feeling the peace.

"You want to see it again, don't you?"

"Well of course."

"Then you can't go."

I faced him making sure this was Fang. "What do you mean I can't go."

"Don't you see how the whole Flock is so happy?"

"The Flock?"

"Well since we all aren't biologically related. It's another word for family. Don't you feel like you're part of it?"

The Flock. I liked it. "I thought I was."

"You are, and that's why we all need you with us. You can't go to some unreachable place. We'll fall apart without you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Then come back to us. You have to come back to us, Max. There's too many things I still have to tell you. Please, I need to see you. Max…I… I love you."

Even though the night was as silent as a black hole, I could hear glass shattering and then a loud bang and suddenly there was scrutinizing pain in my chest and I'm on my knees gasping for breath. When I look up again, I see the whole Flock waving at me and greeting me goodbyes. I could hear Angel saying "Max! You better see me again." Gazzy saying "See you soon Max." Nudge saying "I still have to give you a makeover." Iggy saying "We all want you back." Fang's eyes were dark and absorbed, and I knew everything he had to say.

Oh Fang, I love you too.


	17. Chapter 17

Angel's POV

Gazzy and I had just gotten back from school, but there was Nudge's driver waiting in our driveway.

"Stay here." Gazzy told me, so I obeyed. Something wasn't right, but I didn't understand what.

All of a sudden, he was running at me really fast, and he took my wrist and pulled me into the vehicle.

"Gazzy, what's going on?" I asked him. He was sweating and his hands were in fists.

"It's Max. She's hurt. We're going to the hospital."

Did Jeb beat her again? Max got hurt a lot, but she never went to a hospital. Gazzy looked really nervous. This must've been bad.

The hospital's a big place with white everything. The doctors are in white coats. The walls are white. The floor is white. The beds are white. They help people who are really sick or really hurt. Max must've been really hurt.

I didn't get scared until I saw everybody sitting in a white room by a big whit door. Nudge was crying really hard. I tapped her on the shoulder to ask her to explain but she just hugged me really tight. Then I started crying too. Iggy had an arm wrapped in white, but he was rocking back and forth with his hands covering his mouth. Gazzy sat next to him staring at the floor. Then there was Fang. I'd never seen him so worried. His lips were pressed thin and eyebrows furrowed. He was pacing too with his hands running over his hair over and over again.

"Fang…" Iggy started, but no one knew what he was going to say because Fang walked out before he could keep talking. From really far away in some other room, I could hear him saying "Damn it, Max!" and then there was loud bam.

"He's a mess." I heard Iggy say. "We'll probably have to pay for repairs."

"We all are." Nudge said in a broken voice. All I could do was keep crying.

After a while Fang came back. Nudge was biting her nails, but she had stopped crying. I did too.

Lots of hours passed before a doctor in a white coat came out from the white doors.

"Are you all here for Maximum Ride?"

Fang was the first to walk up to the doctor. "How is she?"

The white coat took off a mask. "It's a miracle, but she's alive. The bullet was a centimeter away from hitting her lungs. It did a lot of damage, and she lost a lot of blood, but we were able to repair the damage in time."

"Can we see her?" Nudge asked.

"She's passed out right now. We lost her for a while, and my team almost called it but somehow she came back. When we tried giving her a dose of morphine for the pain she refused. Somehow she made it through without any painkillers. Anyways, she's out cold right now, but I don't mind you guys seeing her once she's awake. She needs to take it easy though."

"How long is she going to be here?" Gazzy asked.

"Depends on how well she heals, but for now I'd say three weeks. Even after that, I'd say she take it easy for another week or so."

"Thank you." Iggy said.

"Your all very welcome. She's in room 117 on the third floor if you guys want to see her."

Fang started running. He didn't even bother waiting for an elevator.

Fang's POV

I was running like a maniac through the hallways of that hospital. The elevator had a wait, so I jumped the stairs. Max's room had a glass door, so through it I could see her figure. She laid flat on her back with the covers tucked under her arms. She had breathing tubes up her nose and an IV needle stuck in her right hand. "We lost her for a while, and my team almost called it…."

Max died, and came back to me.

It took me a while to open the glass door, but I finally did and stepped in. The air was cold. I pulled up a bed by Max's bed and took her hand in mine.

Iggy caught up next then Nudge and Gazzy holding Angel's hand. They all went somber as they stepped inside.

I cleared my throat trying not to be the weak on, but the truth was… I was… the weakest one of them all… because I had fallen in love with Max. And each and every one of them knew it.

"You guys can go home if you'd like. I'll stay with her. I don't want her waking up alone." I said in the strongest voice I could manage.

"No. We'll all stay with you and Max. That way when she wakes up, we'll all be here." Iggy offered and started making himself comfortable at a corner. Nudge slept on the floor beside the couch. Angel and Gazzy slept on the couch, and I slept in the chair

Max's POV

The pain in my chest felt heavy and it was throbbing along with the rest of my body. Everything somewhat ached. There was light, and I could suddenly see it.

"Max? Come on, Max wake up." There was a voice beside me, and it told me to wake up, so I did. I opened my eyes and saw white. It made me dizzy.

"Max!" I heard so many voice yell. I looked around and there was Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Fang… all surrounding my bed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys." I managed through my dry throat. My voice sounded a little too shaky for my liking.

"Oh, Max." Nudge and Angel ran over to me giving me a really gentle hug. Angel kissed me on the cheek. I saw Iggy and Gazzy sigh a breath of relief and Fang was so tensed.

"Glad to have you back, Max." Iggy said with a slight smile.

I wanted to see everyone better, but I barely lifted my head when I started feeling the ache in my chest and Fang stopped me.

"Don't even think about trying to sit up yet."

"He's right, Max. You'll just open up the stitches." Gazzy spoke. His head was down, and I could see he had been upset. Actually, everyone looked pretty bad with their hair messed up and bags under their eyes, particularly Fang who hadn't said much. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Did you guys sleep here?"

They all nodded. "We all wanted to be here when you woke up."

I smiled. "And you are all here."

"Hungry? We could go down and get you some food." Nudge offered.

"Yeah, why don't you all go down and get something to eat, and fix up yourselves. You all look a mess."

Iggy smirked. "We look like a mess. While we're down we should get Max a mirror and a reality check because the last time I checked we weren't the ones shot."

I refrained from laughing knowing it would hurt. "Shut up and go. Fang you too."

He shook his head. "No, I'll stay here."

They shrugged and left us alone.

"Max, you really scared me."

I placed a hand on his cheek and he covered my hand with his own. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"That's an understatement. I was beyond worried, I was close to insanity. Max, you took a bullet for me. A bullet meant for me almost killed you." He closed his eyes and took a breath. "It did kill you, but you came back."

"Fang, I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed. "You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

"Don't scare me like that ever again."

He stroked my hair absentmindely, and I knew something else bothered him. Something felt wrong about asking.

"Will you help me sit up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Fine then I'll do it myself."

He suddenly went alarmed. "Okay okay, stop I'll help you. Just don't hurt yourself." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gently and slowly sat me up. Even with his support, the muscles under my stitches ached. I'd been holding a breath the whole time to keep from gasping in pain. Once I was up, I was breathing hard.

"Max? Are you okay?" Fang asked standing up. I nodded motioning for him to sit back down.

"I'm fine. Just took a lot more out of me than I thought it would. Sit down."

He obeyed but his eyebrows were scrunched as he watched me.

I leaned against the headboard uncomfortably, but I didn't want to ask for a pillow. It'd mean more movement, and honestly I didn't think I had the energy for that. It sucked feeling so weak.

"So what happened to Lumpy?"

"This may be hard to believe, but we were involved in a car chase. Lumpy has got this resentment issue. Something about a tragedy in his life that made him see things in a nonrealistic view. Anyways, that night with Ella got him to see us as something else, and he was chasing us along with Chumpy of course. They stole a car, and the cops were chasing them. They took a short cut to try to get away from the police but ended up colliding with us instead, so… here we are. Lumpy's at a mental hospital getting shock therapy. Chumpy's behind bars."

"Sounds so unrealistic, but then again I lived with Jeb for so long. At least they've been caught."

Nothing was comfortable, and the thing up my nose didn't make things better. I started taking it out along with the needle in my hand.

"You probably shouldn't do that."

I laughed lightly. "It's just morphine and air. Since when was there so many restrictions?"

"Since you got shot and almost died."

"Yeah yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"It's just a little sore."

"Don't lie to me."

"Of course it'll hurt. There's a hole in my chest, but it's just an ache when I laugh or breathe or move"

"You don't deserve this." He looked down.

"No one does. It's just my luck."

"It wasn't supposed to be your luck. You made it yours."

"Then the blame is all mine. Now will you relax?"

"Gazzy was right."

"About what?"

"You are just like that."

"Like what?"

"Never mind. They're back."

Through the glass we could see the Flock coming back in. The Flock… where'd that come from? Oh yeah… I did die… and then Fang told me to come back… he said… oh dear god…

Fang's POV

Suddenly Max's cheeks turned red, and I knew I was missing something. I didn't have time to ask though. Everyone came back in, and Angel handed Max some roses. Max and I looked at each other and I chuckled. She managed with a small giggle to keep from hurting herself.

"You guys are so sweet, but I use roses as darts."

"Say what?" Nudge asked. "Roses are romantic! Not a weapon."

"Alright fine, I'll wait for them to die before I use them as darts. Fang, you have a dartboard at home right?"

"Of course." I replied thinking back to that night.

"Can you lay these on the table there? That way I can see them. Oh yeah, I thought of something while you guys were gone. It's pointless calling everyone everyone or you guys or Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total and it's difficult. From now on, I'm calling everyone the Flock."

"The Flock?" Iggy asked confused.

"Yeah. We aren't biologically related, but a flock of animals don't have to be. We're wild enough anyways."

"So we're the Flock." Gazzy tried. "I like it."

"The Flock."

"The Flock."

"The Flock."

"The Flock."

Max said it last with a smile. "The Flock."


	18. Chapter 18

Max's POV

"No. No way in hell am I staying here for that long."

"But Max your injuries require that time to heal." Fang argued.

"If anyone lets you go early you'll just do something stupid and end up back here." Iggy reasoned. Fang sat to my right and Iggy to my left each holding an arm down as I was trying to get up to demand an early leave.

"I wouldn't! I promise! Can't I just go home?"

"It's only been three days!" Iggy freaked.

A hospital is as entertaining as a stick, and the beds aren't that comfortable.

"I know, but I feel fine." That's not entirely true. The stitches were still in place and I was still extremely sore and achy though a bit stronger.

"At least stay for a week and a half. That's a good offer considering the doctor told you to stay for three weeks." Fang bargained.

"Get him in here."

After an argument that left me without breath, the doctor agreed to free me in a week and a half, but I had to promise him I'd stay in bed at home for another week and a half before moving around. That seemed a good enough deal considering at the moment I still needed help sitting up, and even though breathing felt better laughing was still hard, and there's no way I could walk.

"Do you need to lay back down?" Iggy asked hearing my lack of breath.

"No. You guys just had to make this difficult."

"Stop whining." Fang said in a gentle tone and kissed me on my head. After what happened, he'd been suddenly so open to emotions at least in front of me and Iggy since me he'd gotten used to and Iggy can't see. For example Iggy didn't know Fang had kissed me.

Still remembering my dream while I was being dragged away from dying, I let Fang get close and I didn't mind meeting him halfway.

Nudge and Iggy stayed at Fang's place to take care of Angel and Gazzy since Fang practically lived at the hospital with me. It made me feel bad.

"Well I'm going to go back and let Nudge know you're doing okay. Tomorrow's Monday. She wants to come by after school." Iggy said yawning. It was close to dark.

"Okay tell her to bring some sushi from my favorite place and that I'll let her do my hair for once just because it looks so disgusting right now. That'll get her in the mood."

He laughed. "Will do. Feel better and don't push yourself."

"Uh huh." I answered as he walked out.

"Don't you want to take a break too? Why don't you go with him? I'll be fine by myself tonight."

Fang shook his head. "I'm staying with you."

"You really shouldn't."

"But I am."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you have to take care of me. That I'm so weak right now."

He took my hand. "It's nothing like that. You are still… the Maximum Ride."

I didn't understand his way of thinking. He was literally here every second besides school or to get me something to eat or to occupy myself with. His bed was the couch and he brought a laptop and did his homework on a square table. Why? None of this was necessary.

Like Iggy said, Nudge visited me, and while Fang was in the bathroom we had a few minutes to ourselves.

"Man he's like a body guard." She commented.

"I know. It's almost annoying. He never leaves, and he doesn't even have time for himself anymore. I'm not dying anymore I don't get why he can't just take a break. I've asked him to and he refuses."

Nudge giggled. "Wow you really are blind."

"I can see you just fine."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. Anyways, I don't blame him. I think I get what he's doing."

"Then by all means please explain."

"And I get why you don't understand. Max, you took a bullet for him. He owes you… his life. Now he feels responsible for you, and he probably feels like he's got to protect you at all costs… that he should take the bullet next."

"But I… that isn't… oh dang…"

"Yeah and you didn't get it since you were the one who took his place in the close measure with death. You're probably thinking all is well since no one else is hurt."

"Well yes but…"

She laughed. "You're just like that. Every time all the time, with Angel and Gazzy too."

"Speaking of which, how are they?"

"Fine, but Angel's been having nightmares. She's been sleeping with me every other night. She comes into my room crying."

"Is it that bad?"

"I'm not sure. She won't tell me what it's about."

"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the accident."

Nudge smiled. "Don't worry. It probably doesn't. You just focus on getting better, and stop worrying about others so much especially when we're all perfectly fine."

I smiled back. "It can't be helped."

"Well here comes Mr. Rock. Get some rest and get better okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks, and have fun with Iggy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I suppressed from laughing. "Bye Nudge."

"Is everything okay?" Fang asked on his way in. He sat I bed with me, and I eased myself against his shoulder. He rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way his amazingly dark eyes gazing into mine. I sighed and leaned against him.

"I just want to go home."


	19. Chapter 19

Fang's POV

I never left Max's side. I never wanted to ever again. I never wanted to see her get hurt, but still even I could see she was getting annoyed with me.

"Need anything?" I asked her watching her sit up. She'd just woken from a nap. It had been a week, just another half to go. During her stay at the hospital, she's managed to break three things out of irritation. She was not one to stay still. She'd gotten strong enough to sit up by herself even though it was still painful. I could tell because she moved in a slow fashion and she'd bite her lip, but she wouldn't take my help on anything she could do by herself painful or not.

"No. Fang." She answered with an exasperated sigh. Maybe I should get out of here before she starts hurling things at me.

"Alright, well I'm going out for a while. I'll come back tonight maybe tomorrow with something to eat. Any requests?"

She smiled. "Glad to see you're finally taking time for yourself. Nah anything you bring is good."

I kissed her on top of her head and then left. After a work out and a shower, I had dinner with my parents for once. Iggy and Nudge took Angel and Gazzy out to the movies. Mom and Dad had barely been around. Something about a business trip slash honeymoon?

"Fang, good you're home. Your father brought home Chinese."

I took a seat and ate in silence.

"So how's school."

"Fine. Almost graduating."

"Want anything as a graduation present?"

"Actually, yes."

Mom's eyes lit up. "Name it."

"Two things if you guys don't mind."

"What is it? You're birthday's coming up too."

"Max's been in the hospital. Well long story, but her insurance is only covering a certain amount of the bills. Her mom's not around, so can we cover the rest? I don't want her having to worry about it when she gets back on Thursday." I smirked. "She's just like that. And after graduation, I plan on taking her to prom, but after that I want to take her somewhere far just for two weeks or so by ourselves, like a vacation. I'm not sure where yet."

Mom looked at Dad who looked at Mom who looked at Dad. Married people seemed to read each other easily, and they were speaking some mind language I didn't understand. Then Mom smiled and patted my hand.

"We'll take care of Max's bills, and let us know where you want to go. Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah she should be. She better be."

"But we wanted to know what happened."

"Um… we took a walk late at night one day and there was this girl, Ella, who was… getting jumped by these two guys. And we ended up fighting them off. There was a time when gangs were out of control around here and Max had taken care of them, afraid they'd jump Angel or Gazzy. Anyways, the two guys kind of weren't sane and they stole a car to chase after us and they had a gun… and well Max pushed me aside."

They listened with their brows furrowed, almost maybe not believing what I said. Max and I lived in such different worlds. When I dragged her in mine, she dragged me into hers, and hers was no paradise.

"You know you've changed so much." Dad commented taking a mouthful of rice. "It's nice to see it."

"Yeah. I guess." When did I become such a softy?

That night I played with the piano keys, and then I started writing, and the results amazed even me. All of my old songs were somber and longing. Taking a breath of admiration, I nodded with a smirk knowing who to thank.

Max's POV

As much as I liked Fang's company, being alone felt nice. It's the only time you can stare at the window and talk to yourself without other people thinking you're insane. It's the only time you can hum with annoyance or laugh in silence comfortably or say words to hear what it sounds like out loud.

Fang didn't come to the hospital that night. Finally, he's taking time for himself. He'd spent so much time making sure I was okay it made me feel bad.

Iggy brought Gazzy to visit me the next day early in the morning before school. Iggy tossed me a teen magazine. I took a look at the cover.

"Who's hotter Edward Cullen or Jacob Black? Iggy, what the heck is this?"

He laughed. "Thought it'd make you feel better."

"Yeah, I'll thumb tack these people to the ceiling and laugh at them before I go to sleep."

"You can't even laugh yet."

"Shut up."

Gazzy chuckled. "I guess you're feeling better."

"Of course I am. I'm so ready to get out of here."

"You'll make it just in time for Fang's birthday."

"Fang's birthday?"

"Yeah. Forgot he's human? Everyone's mistake." Iggy shrugged making me smile. "We heard his parents talking about it. They also said a little someone has changed him and they couldn't be happier with the results."

"Who? God? Now when's his birthday?"

"Next Tuesday."

"Let me guess. His parents aren't going to be there."

"Precisely."

"Let's make his 18th birthday worth while."

He'd been there for me this whole time while I'd been a worthless lump in bed. Stupid Lumpy with a gun. I was determined to make his 18th birthday the best he's ever had or so help me… shoot me again. Just kidding. No one would find that funny.


	20. Chapter 20

Fang's POV

"The doctor has officially released you." I announced to Max. She sat upright with her legs hanging off the bed. Iggy cheered and helped me wheel the wheelchair in.

"Thank god because the past week has been the most boring month of my life." She said as she tried to stand up, her hand on her stitches.

Iggy and I rushed forth to her each taking an arm. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, I hate being babied."

"This isn't called being babied. It's called keeping a friend from tearing open their one week old bullet hole in their chest." Iggy commented trying to tug her back down. I eventually got tired of her fighting and picked her up all together with one hand under her knees and the other supporting her shoulders. She gasped a little and gripped her chest. I gave her an apologetic look.

"You called it on yourself." I mumbled trying to be gentler as I set her down in the wheelchair. At least she didn't try to walk. "Did I hurt you too bad?" I asked when she didn't respond. She leaned back slowly and gave a nervous giggle.

"Yeah right. Let's go already."

Iggy tried to wheel her out, but she stopped him. "This, at least, I can do." She wheeled herself out the front door and Iggy and I strolled along each on a side of her like bodyguards.

She didn't fight me moving her to the car, and it seemed when she cooperated, no one got hurt. I made Max comfortable in the back seat of my car. I brought a pillow and a blanket along. She laughed at me.

"I'm not some old lady."

"The doctors said if you get sick it'd most likely be infection, and we all know how messy infections are."

"I'll be fine. There's a reason why the doctors are letting me out."

"Yeah. Because you threatened to kill their family."

She shrugged with her hands. "Still, they let me out."

Iggy got in the front seat and I turned on the radio. "So Fang, your birthday's next week. You'll be eighteen, finally a free man." Iggy started sneaking back a wink with his sightless eyes. He thought I didn't see.

"Come on. Really dude? You know I've been a free man for a while. It doesn't take much convincing with my parents, or any at all."

"Just go with the 18 years old adult junk. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. It's just a date. Every day is someone's birthday, but we all live everyday like its everyday. Mine's nothing special. It's a Tuesday, so I'll go to school, come home, and take care of Max."

She raised a finger, but I stopped her. "No you will definitely not be back at school by then. The doctors said you won't be going to school for the rest of the year, except maybe the last week or two. There's only a month left anyways."

She sighed. "Yes mother dearest."

Max's POV

Since Fang just had to baby me, I decided not to argue with him. I really didn't have the energy anyways. I was trying to keep myself from wincing every time there was a sharp turn or a bump in the road. He was already going slower than usual. When is this annoying thing going to heal already?

Iggy had already gotten us the hint that Fang didn't have anything planned for his birthday. In my head, I made a list of all the things I needed to do when Fang's not home while on the outside I sat with a blanket and my hands folded in my lap sitting quietly staring out the window.

When we arrived, I didn't fight against Fang moving me to the house. I didn't think I could stand another ounce of that aching pain. Iggy carried the wheelchair and rang the bell. Before it even dinged, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and even Total all stood at the doorway greeting us. Fang pushed his way in and I wrapped my arms around his neck for comfort… and uh… to not fall.

"Alright boss where do you want this thing?" Fang asked me. I glared at him and smacked him.

"You can dump this worthless package on the couch." I replied and he, not satisfied with the answer whispered in my ear.

"This worthless package saved my no good life."

My heart jumped at this in a way that gave me shivers. How could he manage to even think that?

"Need anything?" he asked puffing up a pillow and helping me lean back. He threw a blanket over me.

"A drink please? Anything's fine." Of course when one of us gets something, we all do. The whole Flock started shouting out orders and somehow Fang managed to get it all.

"Okay everyone! Gather around, I've got big news to tell." Nudge announced. She gave me a wink and I immediately figured it out. Fang came back with drinks and sat down by my head stroking my hair. No no no he'd hear this too. I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose. I hadn't even confessed about my… death dream yet. Sounds better than saying love dream.

"A while ago, when we didn't even know Fang yet… actually we didn't know anyone yet… Max made a deal with me. If I took her to school, she was still with Jeb and in a desperate position, she'd let me pick her prom date and her outfit and give her a total makeover. We all know how fabulous I am at that."

"Geez Nudge this is already painful enough. Can't you do without the girly words?" I pleaded.

She giggled. "Anyways, I've decided that Max will go to prom with Fang. I've already got the dress picked, and you can try it on once you're strong enough."

"That was an unnecessary announcement. I was going to ask anyways." Came a quiet voice so low it was a mumble, but we all heard. Fang looked up as if not realizing he had said that out loud and coughed.

"The dance is a few weeks."

"Yes?" Nudge replied.

"Will Max be okay by then?"

"Fang, of course I will. I'll be on my feet in like a week or so let along two weeks."

He looked around and sighed.

"Oh and I'm going with Iggy." Nudge added. Angel clapped and Gazzy stuck his finger at his tongue in a yuck fashion.

"I wonder who asked who." I meant it in a good way.

"Of course Iggy asked me." Nudge retorted. "I'm not that desperate."

"Fine if you guys really want to. I'll get us a limo, but I'm going to go ahead and exclude myself from all shopping."

"No need. The shopping has already been done for both of you." Nudge said happily. "Oh this will be so fun!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to see Fang staring at me with a smile. I smiled back.

List of Things to Do while Fang's Not Home for Fang's Secret Private Small Birthday Party Surprise:

Call the best bakery in town and get a birthday cake big enough for all of us to eat… so lets say three stories

Get Fang's parent's credit cards just in case things get out of hand

Call the piñata store in town square and get them to make a piñata that looks like Lissa

Rent a nice chocolate fountain online and some packs of chocolate

Shop for fruit and more chocolate to dip in the chocolate fountain

Get streamers for Angel to occupy herself with and preferably something edible so Total won't choke… at least something not toxic

Silly strings are fun… six packs of six

Got to love energy drinks

Of course… tons of junk food… just close eyes and pick random handfuls

Boxes of pizza

A cooler filled with drinks

Plan up a budget and see if the Flock can afford it without the credit card… charge the credit card whenever necessary

Shop for presents behind Fang's back… uh oh


	21. Chapter 21

Max's POV

Being back at home felt great, and I slept better too without the annoying beeping sound constantly in my ears. I'd upgraded into Fang's bedroom. It was almost as big as the master bedroom with a couch, a TV, and a bathroom. He slept on the couch saying it was more convenient for the both of us.

We were both sound asleep when a piercing scream rang throughout the big house and echoed. It was terrifying. I sat up quickly forgetting about my stitches and I grimaced clutching it. Fang was up too. He turned on the lights and took a flashlight with him.

"Don't get up. It's Angel. She's having a nightmare again. I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Sometimes she's got the dark conscience that scares even me. Most of the time when she dreams, the dreams actually come true. She's never had nightmares before, not until Nudge told me about them.

"Yeah. Get back under the covers before you get sick." He wore nothing but boxers, and his abs showed clearly. It was summer time after all. Still, I couldn't help but notice. Without jostling the stitches I pulled the covers over my head.

Fang's POV

I didn't know a girl Angel's size was capable of such a horrifying scream, like she'd seen Bloody Mary.

With a flashlight, I hurried upstairs where Angel's own bedroom was. She was punching and kicking at nothing and crying with her eyes closed tight.

"Angel." I called out turning on the lights. "Angel, sweetie, come on wake up. It's just a nightmare." I tried to use the gentle voice that Max always used with her.

When she didn't wake up, I did the only thing I knew would work. I poured a bottle of water on her that was sitting on the side table. She flipped out of bed sputtering and gasping with her eyes wide open.

"Fang!" she yelled jumping onto me with her arms wrapped around my neck. I could feel her tears against my shoulder, so I softly wrapped my arms around her tiny body and shushed her.

"Angel? Honey, you need to tell me what that nightmare was about." She shook her head.

"Why not?" She looked down at her knees.

"I won't tell anyone else other than Max." she demanded. I sighed.

"Angel, Max isn't feeling good right now. She can't walk yet. If you tell me, I promise to tell her."

She nodded but wouldn't meet my eyes. I led her by the hand into the bathroom where I wiped her face with a towel to get rid of the tears and the water… that I poured on her. Maybe that wasn't the smartest move.

"Jeb came back." She stated simply.

"Oh, Angel. He's never going to find you guys. He doesn't know who I am, and this house is pretty far away from your old one."

She wouldn't meet my eyes. "I guess."

"Do you think a snack would help you go to bed again?"

She nodded, but she was still upset. We ate in silence, and then I tucked her into bed.

"Thanks, Fang, for checking on me." She said before turning away and closing her eyes. How long had she been bothered by that guy? Would he haunt them even in their dreams? I felt sympathy for Angel as I backed out of her room. Well, a promise is a promise.

Max was still awake when I got back. "Is she alright?" she asked.

I nodded and sat on the bed by her. "I promised her I'd tell you what her nightmare was about. She's been keeping it to herself for a while since you've been in the hospital."

"Well don't hold back. Spill."

"Her words exact, Jeb came back."

Max opened her mouth and then closed it looking down at her fingers. Why didn't anyone want to meet my eyes tonight?

"Max? It was just a dream. Don't tell me you're bothered by him too."

She threw her hands up with a sigh. "Actually, it had for a while. Okay you'll think I'm insane, but Angel doesn't dream much. When she does, they come true. Like a long time ago, she said I'd end up going to prom. She said she had a dream about me going. I laughed at her, and look at me now. There's more instances, but she's never failed. And she never gets nightmares, and aren't they dreams too?"

"Max you don't seriously believe that do you?"

"I don't want to, especially now… but…"

"I promised you I'd keep you safe, and I'm right here. If he's ever going to get to you guys he'll have to go through me."

"It's just that, we're all so happy here. Whether he gets through you or not, if he just comes, that fabrics torn."

She was upset too, but that's like saying Angel has psychic powers. That's not possible. I kissed her head and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into me and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Fang. I'm sorry that I ever came along. I'm sorry that you have to take care of me. I'm sorry that you have to get caught up in my life."

"Don't ever say any of that again. It's time to stop feeling sorry, Max. It's time to grow up… both of us."

"You're right." She whispered. I moved away thinking she'd go back to sleep, but she grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Max?"

"Um…" she started, but then let go of my wrist and smiled shaking her head. "Never mind. Goodnight Fang."


	22. Chapter 22

Max's POV

The day was busy busy busy even though I was in a wheelchair the whole time. The house was completely empty besides me because of school.

"This is Times Bakery how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to place an order for a custom made cake. Can you guys get it in by Tuesday?"

"We'll add a fee to it, and it'll be ready by Monday."

"Can it be delivered?"

"Afraid not. Someone will need to come by to pick it up. Also, if it's custom made someone needs to come down to pick out the patterns and such."

"I see and the price will be marked depending on what I get?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks for calling Pinata. How may I help you?"

"You guys can make piñatas look like a person right?"

"Yes we just need a rough sketch."

"Alright, how much would it cost?"

"Depends on how much detail is required."

"Can it be shipped?"

"Yes we can have someone drop it by."

"Thanks."

"Fang?"

"Oh actually this is Max, Mrs. Fires."

"Oh Max! How are you? I heard you've been hurt?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. Actually, I'm home. Fang gave me his cell to use just in case of emergencies."

"That's nice of him."

"He's been taking real good care of me. I almost feel like a burden."

"Nonsense. Fang's never laughed or smiled so much before you came along. His father and I were actually worried. That's why we moved here in the first place. I'm sure he knows he owes it to you."

"I don't believe that's true. Fang didn't have to open up to me. He did so with his own will."

Through the phone I heard her laugh. "Max, you'll understand soon enough, but is there a reason for calling me?"

"Yeah, sorry. Um… Fang's birthday's next Tuesday. Will you and Mr. Fires be home?"

"I feel terrible for having to miss it, but John can't be alone for this."

"I understand. Well, if it's not too much to ask, mind if I use your credit card? I'm planning him a surprise. But don't tell him."

"There's one I keep in the kitchen drawer. The key's in my dresser, last drawer, but don't just use it for everything. I trust your judgment."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"Alright Max. Take care."

"You too."

From online, I rented a medium sized chocolate fountain and six packs of chocolate twelve bucks each.

I wrote down much we could all afford if we all put in a little bit. Then I got the credit card and put it in my wallet. Bingo.

Fang's POV

School was lonely without Max. No one walked with me to class except for Iggy but only if we had that class together. He spent the rest of time with Nudge, and lunch was quiet. The whole school had heard what happened to Max thanks to some blabber mouth we can all guess who. Once Lissa heard of her absence, she jumped again.

She sat in Max's spot during lunch and followed me to classes. At my locker after the end of school bell rang, she was there too.

"So since Max's gone, that leaves you and me now."

I didn't respond.

"I heard what happened to her."

I didn't respond.

"It's a pity."

I didn't respond.

"I feel bad for her. It's karma for talking to me the way she did. It's a lesson she's got to learn. Don't walk around school like you're the most important thing in the world."

I responded. "Shut up. Don't you dare talk bad about Max especially not in front of me. You want to know why she got hurt? She took a bullet… for someone else. She would've died in place of that other person. Lissa, she's right. No one likes the slut. You're nothing but a slutty whore, and a bitch to everyone around you. If I ever hear you even talking about Max, you won't be anything better than a flattened rat."

I slammed the locker and walked away, almost ashamed I let the anger get to me. That doesn't happen to me often. Usually, I can withstand people's annoying habits until the end of time. I could feel her staring at me in shock. Why did I feel like I just did a horrible thing?

**Hey! Just updating some news... sorry for any bad chapters or anything you guys disliked. Thanks for reading! And I finally finished the whole story. I had originally wanted it to go up to 100 chapters, but I sort of lost interest in it, so the last chapter will be Chapter 42. However, I am working on another story! I'm not posting it up until this one's done though. Besides, I need to finish it and maybe actually polish it this time. So thanks for all those who have been so freaking supportive! :D Love you guys :) Last, if any of you have any stories you'd like for me to read, let me know! I'm sure they're amazing, and I love a good read :P **

**WipeOut **


	23. Chapter 23

Max's POV

The process of healing was going great, and I could stand on my own. Sometimes, I tried to walk, but my legs had gotten so weak from lack of use. It took a lot of effort.

One night I woke up just for no reason. I stared out the window and saw the full moon, and the only thing that came to mind was me and Fang standing out there under the full moon and him telling me he loved me. It was still when I was full of pain and regret for not letting him know. Now I didn't want him to find out how I felt because I wasn't Angel. My dreams don't always come true.

Carefully, I swung my legs over the bed and got up, pain shot from my chest and I sat back down for a second waiting for it to past then tried again this time a little bent over. I shuffled my feet across the room holding on to objects nearby and reached the big window and opened it letting the light in. A cool night breeze rustled my night gown and my hair and it felt nice.

Fang's POV

The room suddenly brightened just a bit waking me up. Still foggy with sleep, I looked over to the bed where Max should've been. She wasn't there, but at the window, I thought I saw an angel. Not Angel, but an angel. From behind she had brown hair like Max's and the white night gown she wore, but there were wings too. I rubbed my eyes and the vision disappeared. I smirked at myself. I was going insane myself.

I quietly went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and put a hand to her chest.

"It's just me. I didn't mean to startle you. You okay?"

She rubbed it blindly. "Yeah."

"Should you be up?"

Max looked at me and smiled. "I'll be fine. I made it this far. Why are you up?"

"Why are YOU up?"

"I had a dream."

"You sound like Martin Luther King."

She laughed. "Well I wasn't going to tell it, but you were part of it."

"Yeah? You're always part of mine too."

She laughed again. "I was just thinking, when I was going in and out of consciousness that night. I looked up and thought I saw the ocean. I knew it wasn't real, but I remember thinking how much I wanted to see the ocean again… with you… and I remember being terrified that it wasn't ever going to happen again."

I couldn't hold back, I wrapped my arms around her holding her tight against my chest. It was a moment's deal, and she didn't move.

"Fang?"

"Max you scared me. You really scared me, you know that? I thought I'd have to live with the biggest regret of my life."

"Fang what are you talking about?"

"I thought you'd leave me before I could tell you."

"Tell me what?"

My heart pounded so loudly in my ears. I'd wanted to say it for a long time. I wanted to say it, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Now seeing her here with the light on her, and a smile on her face, I couldn't deny it anymore. She was alive, and I needed her to know.

"Max, I love you."

Max's POV

The words repeated itself over and over in my head. It was a dream come true, only better… because he blurted it out and then kissed me on the lips. All done within two seconds. He's so much quicker than me. It took me a while to respond… by kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, a little effort put in since he's a head taller, and he wrapped his hands tighter around my waist.

I closed my eyes. Here we were, Fang and me together holding each other… the way it should be.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I can't really remember what I've written anymore because I wrote it so long ago, so I'm not going to bother adjusting it. Bear with me :P Thanks for reading and keeping me inspired to write! Love you guys. :) **

**WipeOut **


	24. Chapter 24

Max's POV

The best night of my life, I slept cuddled against Fang's warm chest and his aroma put me to sleep it smelled so nice.

On Tuesday morning, I borrowed Nudge's driver to go shopping for everything for the party. The cake was three stories tall, white chocolate marble and Happy Birthday Fang on the very top. The piñata was made to look like Lissa just as a joke. There was strawberries and bananas and Hershey's chocolate. I made the budget and distributed the prices. I got streamers and went around the house throwing them over railings and across floors. Packs of silly string sat on the table, some opened and sprayed across the walls. I ordered cleaning service for the day after. A cooler was filled with drinks and for once I'd let Angel and Gazzy have junk food before the pizza.

I texted Nudge the details and she forwarded them to Iggy. They'd send Fang to pick up Angel and Gazzy. Then Iggy and Nudge would come home. Fang would be bringing Angel and Gazzy home. We'd all hide and then… surprise!

I warned her that it wouldn't be surprising if Fang only smirks.

Fang's POV

I wasn't surprised when no one wished me a happy birthday. I told Iggy to treat it like every other day, so everyone did as I asked. Glad to see they could follow instructions.

"Hey Fang mind doing us a favor today? Iggy and I have to pick up Max and my prom dresses after school. Can you pick Angel and Gazzy up?"

"Sure."

Then I'd go home and take care of Max, just like planned.

Max's POV

Iggy made sure I stable where I was before hiding himself. Then the door opened and Angel and Gazzy ran inside. Following them was Fang. He shut the door and turned back around. As soon as he did there were bursts of Happy Birthday Fang!

I crept out slowly from where I was hiding with a smile. He smirked and came forth receiving hugs from Angel and Gazzy and high fives from Iggy and Nudge. He'd get to me later.

"I thought I told you guys to leave my birthday alone." He looked around seeing the decorations.

"Max wouldn't take no for an answer." Iggy replied. "It was all her."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I laughed.

"Max put everything together. The rest of us just pitched in with the prices."

"You've been out all day?" he asked leading me to sit down.

I nodded smiling. "I wanted to make your birthday special."

"You must be exhausted."

I shook my head. "Not really. Besides it's worth it. I can tell you're happy."

He embraced me and Nudge cleared her throat. We pulled apart laughing. "Can we eat now?"

"Help yourself. There's a three story cake in the dining room along with loads of pizza. The drinks are in the cooler, and snacks are piled up in stacks. Oh and there's a chocolate fountain in the kitchen.

"Holy crap Max!" Gazzy shouted. He'd just entered the kitchen.

"Yes Gaz, I did get cereal for that."

"Iggy, you in?"

"You're on."

Maybe I didn't get enough. Total jumped into Fang's arms and licked his face. He scratched him behind his ears and cut him a piece of cake.

"And yes Total that is non toxic for dogs. It's marble white chocolate. Dig in." Angel got a spoon and ate straight from the cake, covering her nose in frosting. I laughed and wiped it off.

"Get a plate sweetie. I'll get you a big piece."

"Nudge, I made sure to get ham and pineapple pizza. Two boxes just for you."

"And Fang, there's a Lissa piñata hanging in the family room. Plus, I had your piano polished and tuned to perfection and I added more books to your collection. I wasn't sure what kind of songs you liked so I got some classical from famous composers and pop and modern and jazz."

He had a big smile on and he pulled me into his room and leaned me against the wall.

"You are amazing. You know that?" he said his face inches away from mine.

"Just sometimes."

He chuckled and kissed me. I kissed back, and it would've gone on forever if someone didn't call our names. I laughed drawing back.

"You go first. I'll say I had to go to the bathroom."

He smiled and nodded. I took a rest on the bed. It's true I was tired from all the work, but it felt nice when the reward was Fang's satisfaction. The stitches had been removed, and I was close to being back to normal again, but I still felt weakened so easily.

After a while, I went back out. They had been running around playing with the silly string, Total following sniffing the trails of it. I took a seat on the couch knowing I couldn't run yet and watched laughing. They'd been going in circle without realizing it. Fang was chasing Nudge who was chasing Iggy who was chasing Gazzy who was chasing Angel who was chasing Fang.

Once Iggy and Nudge left, Angel and Gazzy went to bed, and Fang and I sat on the couch watching another movie. I lay in front of him, and he had an arm wrapped around my chest. I kept a hand on his arm to remind myself of his presence.

"I guess I should start cleaning up." He said quietly.

"Don't bother."

"I'm not letting you do it."

"I never said I was. I ordered cleaning services to come tomorrow while you're at school. I'll be home to make sure she doesn't steal, and the house will be spotless by the time you get home."

He kissed me on my neck making me shiver. His chuckle told me he knew I was shivering because of his move and wrapped his arm around me tighter. I sighed. Peace at last.


	25. Chapter 25

Fang's POV

"Nudge I thought I made it clear that I would be exempt from all shopping."

"I know I know, but you can't go to prom without giving Max a corsage. She deserves it! All I'm asking you to do is pick one out and buy it for her. Everything else is taken care of. I've got her dress at my place, and you have your tux. Iggy called the limo place and confirmed the rental. By the way thanks for that."

"Is Iggy getting you one?"

"He better if he doesn't want to deaf too."

I chuckled. "Fine. Give me the address for the shop."

"Done."

I scribbled down the address and drove down to the floral place. One of my classmates was working there, a shy girl that I'd noticed but never really cared to talk to.

She smiled at me politely. "Fang right?"

I nodded. "You know my name, and I don't know yours."

"Stacey. One among the tons of other girls who've wanted to talk to you but never had the guts."

Uh… that's awkward. "I suppose you're a step ahead since you gathered up the courage to tell me such? Anyways, maybe you can help me out. I'm looking for a corsage, but I'm not sure what fits. Aren't there dozens of types?"

She giggled. "Follow me." She directed me to a glass counter, and behind the glass were corsages. All beautiful. "Here's what we've got. See anything you like?"

"Think you could help me out?"

"What do you need?"

"What fits?"

"Well what kind of person is she? What do you want to tell her?"

"She's beautiful and kind. Strong and realistic. She's not materialistic. Everything about her is just perfect. When she needs to be she's gentle and soft and she can be tough and scary too. She always protects others above herself." I scoffed. "She's just like that. You know I could go on and on about this."

She smiled. "Someone who had loads of time on their hands decided that each flower symbolized something and that every color symbolized other things. Red roses symbolize love and courage. Yellow roses tell of joy and friendship. Pink represents gratefulness. Calla lilies show beauty while white says purity. White carnations are of innocence. Blue violets show you're faithful."

"Any suggestions?"

"Red roses are just too common. I'm sure you two must be way past friends. Which one do you want? Which one makes you think of her?"

"The blue violets. I want her to know I'm always here for her."

"See that wasn't so hard. Pick a design."

I picked the simplest one thinking her life was complicated enough.

"So you're going to prom. She's a lucky girl."

"I'm a lucky guy."

She packed the corsage in a box and gave me a receipt. I paid her and looked around the shop.

"You sound like you're in love." She laughed at the thought.

"Is that so unbelievable?"

"It's just hard to believe that so many people are waiting for you to ask somebody, and here you are already done searching… and in 'love'."

"You're making this too cliche. I think I may get her some flowers while I'm at it. Think these are good?" I picked up a pack of flowers. All different but not a single rose. They smelled nice.

"Most people give roses."

I chuckled. "She uses them as darts."

"Wow, she's… she must be something."

"Anyways, here." I paid her again and gave a nice tip. "Thanks for your help. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Max's POV

I'd been resting against on the couch, and I'd fallen asleep. The door closing woke me up, and I opened my eyes to a bundle of flowers all types besides roses. I could see tulips and daisies and even sunflowers, but no roses.

"Fang?" I called for him and he came kissing me on the cheek while helping me sit up.

"I'm here Max." He handed me the bouquet and I took a whiff of the sweet scent.

"What's this for?"

"Just for being here. Prom's tomorrow night. Think you'll be up to it?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm fine? I can walk and the stitches are out. I'm just a little sore."

"I just don't want you to wear yourself out."

"I'll be fine. I can't wait, and thanks for the flowers. I see no roses."

"Yeah I thought they'd be better off in a floral shop instead of being thrown against my dartboard."

I laughed. "How thoughtful."

"Sorry to have woken you from your sleep."

"Nah I was just taking a rest."

"If you're not too tired, can I show you something?"

I smiled. "Of course."

He took my hand led me to the piano. We both took a seat.

"What are you doing?"

"You've never heard me play before, right?"

"Right."

"Haven't you wanted to hear me play?"

"Yes."

"Then let me play for you. Just relax."

I chuckled. "I am! You're making me nervous with all the anticipation."

"Alright alright here we go."

His fingers danced over the keys light at times and then fast and furious. The music started off so light and soft that I didn't realize he'd begun playing. There were moments that made me want to laugh, then cry, then throw something against the wall. At points, I held my breath to hear the music better. This was so beautiful, I didn't know anything so amazing could exist. Describing it in such an emotional tone was pathetic, but it couldn't be helped.

Fang finished leaving the last note hanging, and then silence. I didn't know what to say.

"No applause?" he asked with a half smile.

"Sorry, I just… don't know what to say. I've never heard anything like that before. It was… too amazing. Who's the composer?"

"Fang Fires."

I choked. "You're not serious."

"Look." He shuffled out the papers with his hand written notes on the page. I took a look at the title, and tears almost sprung from my eyes. He named it The Maximum Ride.

"You used my name."

"No. It's not about you. It's about the maximum ride."

"In life?"

"Yeah."

I laughed and kissed him. "That's so cheesy."

"Yeah but with all the surprises you've given me, I thought I owed you one."

At that moment, I thought it'd last. I thought there wouldn't be any more surprises. That everything would go smoothly from there on with no major bumps. It was only a wish for 11:11.


	26. Chapter 26

Max's POV

"Is all of this really necessary? It's only Fang. He won't care either way." I swiped at Nudge's arm as she tried to shower me in powder.

"I'm doing a good job! Besides, it's not that heavy. Just sit still, and no one gets hurt."

I gave her a look. "You really want to try that one on me?"

She put her hands up in defeat. "But seriously, you promised."

"I know I know just hurry up."

"Don't worry, the limo's not going to get here until 10. We'll get there a little late, but I think that was intended."

"Yeah I didn't think the limo was necessary either."

"Who cares? We didn't have to pay for it. Fang's rich ass did. Alright all done. Want to take a look?"

"Nope. I just want to get this night over with."

"You'll have fun once you get there. I know you will, even if you refuse to admit it."

"Just shut up and show me the dress."

"Yes ma'am." She disappeared into her giant closet and dragged out a dress with her. My jaw dropped not at the dress but at the fact that she was making me wear that dress. No lie it was gorgeous, but just not something for me. It was long enough to touch the floor, but not long enough to trip me. The fabric was silky and red, strapless. On the left side, there were sparkles made into a star that stretched from just below my breasts to my thigh and a strap of red fabric hung from it.

"I'm surprised it fit."

"I'm not. I took your measurements in your sleep."

"When?"

"Let's not worry about that, and just focus on how fabulous you look." Nudge had a huge grin on her face satisfied with the success. She clapped her hands. I rolled my eyes at her and took one more glance at myself in the mirror before helping Nudge put her dress on. She decided to go with the dress that was made of sequin fabric, so literally it was covered in sequins from top to bottom. The color was a hot pink mixed with silver and gold, and it had a single shoulder strap with a pink bow on it. As dazzling as it was, and I mean eye catching dazzling, it was suited for Nudge.

Fang's POV

Iggy and I were ready a long time before Nudge finally called us to let us know they were just almost ready. She was blowing this whole thing out of line saying 'you can't see Max until she's completely ready or else it'll ruin the dramatic effects'.

"You're in love aren't you?" Iggy asked suddenly as we got inside the limo.

"Why would you even ask that?" He wasn't wrong, but it's not something I like to blurt out in the open unless Max is the only one around.

"Because we can all see it, and Max can too."

"Yeah well you're in love with Nudge aren't you?"

"That's true, and we don't make an effort to hide it." He chuckled. "I see things differently from you people since I can't see at all. Even if Nudge is the most hideous person in the world, from what I can see, she's amazingly beautiful. Max had to describe her to me. You know, Max is pretty awesome too."

"I know that."

"You better hold on to her, or else someone is going to take her away."

"I won't ever let that happen." I smiled, but Iggy wouldn't have been able to tell.

"Nudge told us to meet them inside."

I handed the driver a tip, so he'd wait with us. He nodded and gave a thumbs up. I think he's foreign.

I jogged up next to Iggy and we both entered Nudge's house. It may not have been as big as mine, but it was pretty dang big too.

We made ourselves comfortable on the leather couch until we heard Nudge's voice coming from upstairs.

"Ok Max, just have fun alright?"

Then Nudge came to the top of the staircase with a smile. Slowly, she descended watching Iggy the whole time. At that time, I felt pity for that guy, but he had a smile on his face anyways.

"Fang, tell me what she looks like."

"You're right. She's amazingly beautiful. Her hair's up with curls coming down, and her dress is long sequined, be thankful you're blind right now. It's painful."

He laughed and met her at the bottom of the staircase. From his pocket, he took out a corsage and slid it onto her wrist. She admired it for a moment before wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Fang." Nudge greeted.

"Yeah?"

"If I were you, I'd look up right now."

I did… and there stood Max at the top of the staircase. It was as if everything else had suddenly disappeared and all that left was Max watching me with a shy smile as she descended. I'd always known she was pretty, but she was… beautiful just absolutely amazing. Pure and angelic. She reached the bottom and walked up to me.

"You cleaned up nice." She commented. There's another thing. Nothing's ever awkward with her, and even when it is it's funny.

"Not as nice as you. Max you look… beautiful."

"And you look handsome." She smiled and her brown eyes shined. It took a while for me to remember the corsage I'd gotten her.

"Oh yeah, um… I got you this." I pulled it out. "The uh… the blue violets symbolize faithfulness. I wanted you to know I'd always be here for you."

She grinned and let me slip it onto her wrist. "I know. Same here."

"We'll wait in the car." Nudge said quickly and Iggy was dragged along with her.

"Oh we're going too." Max tried to get in a word, but they'd already left. She laughed. "I guess they're on to something."

"Yeah we aren't very good liars."

Max's POV

I was hardly able to pay any attention to how grand the limo was. My eyes were focused on Fang. He really had cleaned up nice, and in a way he was prince charming… tall, dark, and handsome.

Prom was at a ballroom in a hotel. Expensive, but Fang got the tickets.

"Wow, this place is really nice." I said in a half whisper half mumble. I was expecting something close to the school gym.

"Five star hotel?" Iggy questioned.

"Yep." Nudge answered with a kiss on the cheek.

"Should we go in? Or just stand here?" Fang suggested, and I laughed letting him lead me inside. The music was loud, there was a big dance floor and a big stage but also tons of seats and a snack bar with sparkling grape juice. Nothing less of a club.

Fang's POV

Some people we recognized welcomed Max back. She smiled and thanked them, but took a seat immediately.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, just kind of surprising. I've never been to anything like this before."

Nudge and Iggy were already out on the dance floor partying.

"Want a drink?"

She shook her head and laughed. "Nudge and Iggy really know how to get it on."

I chuckled. "We can do better."

She looked down embarrassed. "Fang…" I took her wrist and we went out on the dance floor joining the crowd.

Max's POV

As weird as this sounds, Fang was really good at this. He had moves. That sound's weird coming from me, but any other girl would've said the same. Speaking of which, there were girls watching him from where they moved their hips smoothly. God why did I come?

Fang chuckled at my embarrassment. "Come on just try it. Just let loose."

Fang's POV

Max was so uptight. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have come anyways, but now that we were here might as well make some people jealous. I went behind her and kissed her neck. She shivered, and I put my hands on her hips.

"It's okay. Just forget everyone else. It's just you and me having fun."

She started moving, and then she was on a roll.

Max's POV

It felt awkward doing what all the other girls were doing, and I may have been bad at it, but Fang was right there with his dark eyes and his mischievious smile all for me. We laughed, and I could see out of the corners of my eyes, girls watching and turning away. That's right… because Fang… is mine.

Fang's POV

Max never talked about being with other guys, but I could see eyes on her. I pulled her closer without knowing so. I wanted to let everyone know in Max and my own little language that she was all mine. I wanted to be with her. I needed her presence… forever.

Max's POV

Fang and I were having so much fun with all the dancing and laughing. I was bound to tire out eventually. When I felt a dull ache in my chest, I stopped and kept my hands on Fang's shoulder.

He looked down at me with worry. "Want a break?"

I nodded, and he helped me out the back door of the ballroom. There was a lake behind the hotel and a bench right next to one of the trees by the lake. We could see the reflection of the moon against the water.

I leaned against Fang for comfort and he ran his fingers up and down my back.

"You sure you're okay? Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

"It was too fun." I laughed. "Don't worry about it. I wanted to slow dance with you."

He kissed me on my head.

"Can I tell you my dream now?"

"Yeah… yeah of course."

"You told me that I left, that the doctors almost gave up on me."

He went rigid from the memory.

"I know I left. I woke up from Iggy's bomb." I laughed at how silly it sounded. "The whole Flock was there, and it was dark. You took me outside, we were by the beach. There was a full moon and lots of stars. You were the one who came up with 'the Flock'. Then you told me not to go. You said I had to come back. That it wasn't time for me to leave. You said you loved me right under the moon by the beach. It was perfect, and then I was back."

Fang held me tighter. "I just hope we don't ever have to go there again."

"You made the dream come true. Remember that night you told me you loved me?"

"Of course."

"I haven't gotten to say it back yet."

"You don't have to."

"I love you too, Fang."

Fang's POV

I would never let this girl go. Never. When she said those words it was like I'd already reached heaven. That moment I was sure of everything.

A slow song started playing, so I stood up and held out my hand for Max to take.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her with a smile.

She smiled and placed her hand in mine. I walked her into the ballroom, and she leaned into me resting her head against my shoulder. She had her arms around my neck, and I had my hands on her waist. She smelled so sweet. No perfume could beat it.

Thunder by Boys Like Girls

Today is a winding road that's taking me

To places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Today in the blink of an eye

I'm holding on to something

And I do not know why I tried.

I tried to read between the lines

I tried to look in your eyes

I want a simple explanation

For what I'm feeling inside

I gotta find a way out

Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the

Soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder

I said, your eyes

Are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

Today is a winding road, tell me where to start

And tell me something I don't know, whoa

Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle

And I can't pick up the phone, I don't know

And now I'm itching for the tall grass

And longing for the breeze

I need to step outside

Just to see if I can breathe

I gotta find a way out

Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the

Soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your eyes

Are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the ran

Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope

I'm wrapped up in vines, I think we'll make it out

But you just gotta give me time

Strike me down with lightning

Let me feel you in my veins

I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me

To places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Your voice was the

Soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your eyes

Are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

And I said, your voice was the

Soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

Oh, baby bring on the pain

And listen to the thunder…


	27. Chapter 27

Fang's POV

Even as the song ended, Max and I didn't move from where we stood. A faster song started playing, and Max looked up at me, but I kept my arms around her waist. I didn't want to let go. Perfection was among us, and it was too precious for it to just get away. Without even thinking, without realizing we weren't alone, just caught up in the moment, I kissed her… in front of everyone, and everyone saw it… particularly Lissa.

No one expected it, but she stomped up away from her date, someone from the football team, and went up to Max... who just looked at her in a calm way. Maybe she was the only one who knew what Lissa would do. Lissa slapped Max right across the face. Max didn't say anything, she just stood there watching her. People gasped, but Max didn't do anything either. The moment Lissa's hand touched her, fire flowed through my veins and I grabbed Lissa's wrist to prevent her from doing anything else.

"Don't you ever… touch her… again." I whispered in a low voice right next to her ear. My voice had gone icy cold.

Max grabbed my hand and led me away. She must've known there was a thin ice between me staying calm and me beating the crap out of that woman.

Max's POV

Lissa slapped me. I knew she would, and she was a slow poke at it. It barely even stung, and I laughed on the inside at her pathetic try.

"Max? Why didn't you defend yourself? I know you could've stopped her."

"Well duh Fang, but she's embarrassed herself already, and sometimes people just need to do something stupid every once in a while. It's okay it barely even hurt, calm down."

We were back outside by the lake. I dragged him out before anyone else could get hurt. Inside, the party went back to being a party. Lissa must've been tearing her hair out, I could only imagine.

Fang paced back and forth. He must've been like this at the hospital too. I smiled and stopped him and placed a hand on his cheek. That seemed to always calm him down at least a little. He turned away but placed a hand over mine.

"Are you sure it didn't hurt?" he asked.

"Seriously? Come on it's Lissa. I don't think she can even carry her own books." I smirked and he chuckled lightly.

"You want to head back to the party?"

I sighed. I'd already slow danced, and that's all I really wanted to do. The moment was only ruined by that jack ass. I just wanted some alone time with Fang. With Angel and Gazzy, we spent a lot of time together… just not alone.

"Not really. I'm kind of worn out."

"Want to head back to the house?"

I sighed again. "Mmm… no."

He thought about it for a moment then sat me on the bench again. "You rest. I'll be right back."

I swung me legs up and down… smiling to myself at how it reminded me of when I was still little. Mom didn't get back together with Jeb yet, and her job allowed her to spend time with me. She took me out to a lake house one summer, just the two of us.

_You remind me so much of grandma. You've got her looks and her personality. _She'd say.

_Then I'd really get along with her. _

_ Well you'll see her one day. She's watching over us right now. _

_ How'd she die? _

_ She got really sick. _

_ That's too bad. _

_ But that's one difference between you two. You're healthy. _

Yeah that's right. I'd forgotten about grandma especially since I'd grown apart from mom too. That was the only time she even mentioned her. Mom apparently must've not been too close to her either.

"Ready?" Fang's voice brought me back. "You okay?" He leaned down to where his eyes were my level. I nodded and smiled.

"Just remembering something. Ready for what?"

He flicked out two room keys between his fingers. "I just got us a hotel room for the night."

"Whoa are you serious?"

"Yeah why not? We're already out here. I'll have Iggy and Nudge stay the night for Angel and Gazzy. Tomorrow's Saturday anyways."

"But…"

"Do you have somewhere to be?" he said in a quiet voice… almost seductive.

I laughed. "No… do you?"

"Then it's settled. Are you going to make me carry you?"

I took a key and sprinted ahead suddenly. He called after me "Wait! Max! You shouldn't be running yet!"

That worry wart… He still ended up beating me to the room, but that was probably because I was in a dress and because my chest started aching from the lack of breath. I happily ignored it, but I was panting by the time I got there and Fang didn't even look phased. Of course not.

"You'll hurt yourself again." He warned opening the room. He'd been waiting leaned against the wall.

"Oh shut up." I staggered into the room and collapsed in bed. That run felt great despite the slight discomfort in my chest.

He leaned over me making sure I was okay before he flipped through the dresser and found two robes.

"You want to shower first?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I want to catch my breath first."

He smirked. "Told you you'd hurt yourself."

I turned and threw a pillow at him which he caught. "Go."

He threw it back and I caught it all the same. The television kept me company until Fang walked out in his boxers with his hair all wet. My eyes flitted to his direction, and I couldn't look away. His tan skin, his dark wet hair, his complexion… it was… um… well it was all there…

Fang noticed me staring and smirked. "What are you looking at?"

He sat in bed next to me his face so close to mine. "Nothing." I replied a little too quickly and he chuckled brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Shouldn't you go take a shower?" he asked softly.

"Right." I quickly got up… awkwardly in a long dress and stammered into the bathroom. The water felt nice and hot against my skin, and I rubbed my chest where a scar stood out, paler than the rest of me.

The incidents over with. My dream came true too, as cheesy as that sounds. Every thing is done with. There's a week left before graduation. Surely I'd attend that. I decided I'd return to school after this weekend is over whether Fang likes it or not.

I checked my image in the mirror something I'd been afraid to do for fear that I wouldn't see myself. Relief washed over me when I saw that I hadn't changed. The makeup was washed off, and my hair that Nudge had curled went back to being silky straight. I'd gotten a little thinner, but other than that, Maximum Ride stared back at me. If he loved me, he loved me… not a false image from the accident.

After wrapping myself in a towel and wrapping my hair up, I pushed my way back into the bedroom. It made me self conscience and embarrassed to have to scramble out in nothing but a towel, but the robe was on the bed.

Fang had a smile on, and he crawled closer. "You could take the towel off."

I smirked. "You wish."

"Yeah you're right." He shrugged with a smug look and threw me my robe.

I sighed and scooted against him on the bed. "Did you really want me to take the towel off?" I asked curious. I couldn't help suspicion.

He looked down at me with interest written in his features. "Would you have?"

"Maybe not today… but if we're still together… eventually."

"That's fine with me."

"Really? You'd wait with me?"

"If you even still want to make that decision."

God this guy is amazing. How did I ever get so lucky? Fang may or may not have noticed, but I looked up towards the sky and whispered "Thank you God."


	28. Chapter 28

Max's POV

Fang decided to treat everyone out for lunch that Sunday. Nudge's mom always made her go to church, don't make that sound stereotypical, so she met us there along with the rest of the Flock. I didn't realize how easy it was to lose Fang to someone else until that lunch.

The first thing that happened when we walked through the door was the hostess tripping, whether it was on purpose or on accident I don't know, and falling onto Fang. She was stupid enough not to see the wet floor sign, but she was an idiot for not knowing Fang was my… b…oy… friend. I haven't used that term often. Anyways, she fell for I mean into him and he caught her.

She was dazed for a second and seemingly stuck in that position against Fang's arm before he stood her straight and let go.

"6." Fang spoke ignoring the girl's dazed expression.

"Oh… um… this way. Just follow me." It may have been my imagination, but I'm almost positive she winked… at… Fang.

I decided to stay back and keep my little birdie shut. She led us to a table in the corner. Angel had requested a booth, and she redirected us blindly.

This isn't a good thing to go in detail with… only because I didn't enjoy that lunch, but the waitress was the same. She skipped, not literally but that's how I imagined it, in and every time she talked it was to Fang. She wrote down the orders with her eyes on Fang.

Now I was getting annoyed.

"Man these girls are just all over you!" Iggy commented. The food had arrived and we all dug in.

I took a quick glance in his direction before going back to eating silently. He wouldn't have seen it anyways.

"Seriously, Max you okay?" Nudge asked. I looked up and smiled as fake as it was.

"Of course. Fang's a good looking kid. He's bound to get some looks." I replied, but really… they don't have to be so obsessive and obvious about them. And it wouldn't hurt for Fang to shoo them off even if they are pretty.

Fang smirked at the conversation and didn't say a word. I left in the worst mood of my life.

Fang's POV

Max had moved back into her old room. She needed her clothes at a reachable level since she'd return to school soon. We had a huge argument about it, but I couldn't win over her when she's in such a stubborn state.

I walked her up the stairs trying to lighten the air. The flock went out to lunch and ever since she's been in the most rotten mood.

"Fang I'm positive there's no monsters in my closet, thanks but you can leave now." she said agitated.

I sighed and walked towards the door, but I wouldn't be able to sleep with Max on my case, and I'm sure she wouldn't be able to sleep either. Turning back, I climbed into bed with her.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Sh sh sh… don't freak out it's just me. I'm not going to do anything. Just tell me what's bothering you."

She sighed and flipped herself over to where she faced me. "You won't leave me right?" she asked her eyes hard in the dark.

I scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I won't."

"You won't find someone better than me and then turn your back on me. Right?" her voice was soft and she didn't look me in the eye anymore.

"Max, I honestly don't think there is someone better than you. I'm not ever going to leave you. Look at me." I tilted her chin up so she could meet my eyes. Her insecurity was ridiculous. "Seriously Max, if anything you promise not to leave me. Remember that violet? I meant it. I'm faithful, and I want to always be by your side. Promise."

She scooted closer to me to where her face was buried in my chest. "You'll stay with me?"

"Yes. We'll be together after high school ends too. I don't ever want to let you go."

She sighed a breath of relief. "For some reason, I'm a little girl around you."

I chuckled. "That's okay. A little girl can be tamed."

She laughed. "That sounded so wrong."

I shrugged and started getting off the bed. Max grabbed my wrist. "This little girl can't sleep."

"You want me to stay with you again?"

She nodded innocently and I crawled back under the covers. "Do I need to read you a story too?"

Max laughed so sweetly and then pecked me on the cheek before leaning against me and falling asleep. I watched her sleep, her lips turned up in a sly smile, her hair hanging just a little over her face. I couldn't stop watching her.


	29. Chapter 29

Fang's POV

Nudge's driver drove the Flock to the airport sometime close to 10 at night. Max and I went around saying our short goodbyes before entering the terminal. Iggy and Nudge held hands as they waved us off. Gazzy had his hands on Angel's shoulders promising us he'd take care of her.

"What's the first thing you want to do once you get there?" Max asked on the plane. She had a smile full of excitement.

"Whatever you want."

"We're living close to the beach right?"

"Of course. Courtesy of my parents. I made sure it'd happen."

"Let's take a walk right along the shores. Will we make it there by sunset?"

"We'll probably be there by maybe four."

"Good. I love watching the sunset."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since you asked me to go with you to Privil Island. Now it's a memory."

"Then Thunder is your new favorite song?"

"Correct."

"You used to have a weird sense of logic. Now you just have no logic sense."

She laughed quietly. "That's okay. We've graduated already. Logic is no longer necessary. I could live my whole life doing stupid things now, and it'd be okay."

I chuckled. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Or kill myself. Got it."

After the ride on the plane, we boarded a ship that took us to Privil Island. It was a small ship, and Max turned out didn't do good on ships. While other couples who had gotten houses on other sides of the island was asleep, Max was hunched over the side of the ship pouring out the contents of her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Max. I didn't know you get sea sick."

"I'm sorry I didn't know either." She laughed and placed a hand on my cheek. "I've never been on a ship before. No one would've known. Don't feel bad."

We sat together leaned against the ships side, Max's head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back trying to make her feel better.

"You know we can't fly straight to Privil Island right? There's no airport there."

"You mean, I have to do this again on our trip home?"

I nodded guiltily. Max groaned then suddenly hauled herself up and well… blllleeeehhhhhh…. Broooooaaaarrrrr…. Huuuuuurrrhhhhhh…. I kept her hair out of her way and rubbed her back until she stopped.

"Maybe I can ask around and see if anyone brought seasick pills." I offered. She shook her head.

"Don't bother. Everyone's asleep. No use waking them up. Why don't you go in and get some rest too? It won't help if both of us are a mess tomorrow."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah of course. Go."

I shrugged and headed back to the bed. Please, she seriously thought I was going to leave her there alone? It's as if she doesn't know me at all. I took two pillows and a blanket, and then I went down to where the captain was. Two people partnered up to steer the ship. The one that wasn't steering greeted me at the door.

"Something you need boy?" he asked with his hands in his pocket. He short and stubby but had a gentle smile.

"Yes sir." I decided to be respectful since he seemed so nice. "My friend's really sea sick, but she didn't know she was so we didn't prepare anything. I was just wondering if you had any medicine that may help her get some sleep?"

"Certainly. We're always prepared since you'll never know. I've got some Bonine that may help." He handed me a pack. "Here you go. Hope it works."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh and son."

"Yes sir?"

"Your girlfriend's lucky to have a guy like you."

"My…"

He laughed a haughty laugh. "Everyone's been talking about the adorable coupled youngsters with the beautiful girl and handsome boy. I couldn't miss it."

"Oh… uh well yes sir, but I'm just as lucky to have a girl like her."

"I'm sure of that. Have a goodnight lad."

"You too, sir. And thanks for this."

He saluted me farewell with two fingers and then went back into his cabin. The beautiful girl and handsome boy eh… these people are starting to make this thing sound like Cinderella and Prince Charming.

I gathered up all the items and brought them to Max who was still hurling. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped almost punching me in the nose.

"Oh, it's you. God Fang don't do that!"

I snickered. "It's not purposeful. Anyways, I got us two pillows, a blanket, and your possible life saver… Bonine."

"I thought you were going to bed."

"You honestly thought I was leaving you out here? Woman you've lost it."

She laughed. "I can take care of myself."

"Not in this state. Besides it feels nice out here. Come on hurry while you're at peace." I threw her the Bonine and took it swallowing it without water. Dang she's good with drugs. She heaved a sigh and slid down to sit where I had set up the pillow and blanket.

"Thank you. Where'd you get it?"

"The captain who's on break."

"Nice."

"You know, he told me a funny story."

"I could use some humor." She made herself comfortable leaned against me and cozy under the blanket. I wrapped an arm around her to protect her from the night's cool breezes.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair. She lived a lonely life, but she was a hard worker. She never gave up and anything she did. She had little siblings to protect and she was a mother to them even when her own father was a cruel being. Once upon a time there was a prince who had all the money in the world. He was spoiled, but lonely and he rejected his possessions. One day, that beautiful girl and prince met and fell in love. They were noticed by so many that people talked of the young couple of the beautiful girl and the prince…"

"Fang." Max laughed. "He did not say any of that."

"No he didn't, but doesn't it sound like Cinderella and the Prince?"

"Prince Charming, tall dark and handsome. Yeah, yeah it does. Except I'm not like Cinderella."

"Nope you're better. You can kick ass. He told me the other passengers have been talking about us. Sounded like a fairytale to me."

"Yeah but fairytales are stupid. They all have a happily ever after ending, but an ending nonetheless. It makes me think that this… all of this… will end too."

"Never. They all say happily ever after so happily ever after it is. Now come on, I think that Bonine worked. Go to sleep."

She groaned. "I don't feel like moving."

"Then I'll carry you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck burying her head against my chest. See Max? Happily ever after.


	30. Chapter 30

Max's POV

"Whooo! We're finally here!" I cheered as we marched across the sand to our two floored beach house. The inside was amazing. It wasn't as big as Fang's place, but as hell of a lot bigger than mine. There wasn't a piano around, but there was a huge kitchen and Fang's a good enough chef. Not as good as Iggy of course.

Fang's parents had also taken the courtesy to make sure there were two rooms. I get the point. Once we set our things down and changed into fresh clothes fit for hot weather at the beach, Fang took my hand.

"As promised, let's go for a walk."

"Are there lots of people there?"

"It's a private beach. This whole side by our house will be empty the entire time we're here. The other people on the island have beach locations on other parts of the island."

"This is so amazing."

"Come on. The sun's just setting too."

I nodded and let Fang led me through the hallway out the door.

"Ah it feels so nice!" I exclaimed running down the short hill to reach the warm sand. "I've wanted to feel warm sand on bare feet for so long."

Fang caught up, so I ran further challenging him to a race this time all fair. There was no actual end point, so he chased me around laughing until we both tired out and he grabbed me around the waist and tripped me. I fell in the sand and he fell on top of me.

"What? You're going to seduce me now?" I panted out in a challenging tone.

"The other way around." He chuckled and collapsed beside me. "Wow you can really witness a perfect sunset from this view."

"Yeah, it's pretty close to perfect isn't it?"

"Now it's my memory too."

"You're losing your logic."

"I've been spending way to much time with you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"My favorite part's the purple clouds mixed with the orange sky."

"You never answered."

"You and I both know the answer."

I laughed and got up dragging Fang up with me. "Lets go for a real walk now. I promise not to run away this time."

"Good because you're getting too fast for me to catch you."

"I've always been fast. That just means I've fully recovered."

We walked along the shore just like I imagined and even splashed around in the water like little kids. There was a point when I shoved him completely under, and he came up soaking wet slinging his hair around like a dog.

Once it got dark, Fang forced me inside saying he didn't want me to get sick. We sat by the fire in robes eating dinner that I helped Fang make. Well I wasn't really much of a help, but I tried.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Delicious."

"You warm?"

"Yeah. You?"

He nodded.

"You know you can stop taking care of me now. Everything's back to normal now."

"I'll never stop taking care of you."

"That'll only happen if this short vacation never ends. We both know how different our home life is."

"While we're here we can make it last as long as you want."

Nothing lasts forever. We both know that too.


	31. Chapter 31

Fang's POV

Being on a private beach alone with Max was one of the greatest times I ever had. I took her cliff diving. The feeling of taking a risk like such felt amazing. Too bad Max and I couldn't jump together.

"Okay Max I think that's enough for the day." I said as I came back up.

"Why? It's not even dark yet."

"On the last round I hit a hard tide. I think it's starting to get harsh." I rubbed my back absentmindedly.

"Did it hurt?"

"Kind of. Let's head back."

She nodded and placed a hand on my sore back. Her warmth felt nice. I moved to cook dinner but she stopped me.

"Let me cook today. You rest your old man back."

I scoffed. "I'll let you have it your way." I took a seat on the couch in front of the TV and relaxed hearing mumbles of ouch and shiz and stupid thing. "Yo Max need help in there?"

"Shut up Fang. I've got this."

"Sure Max if you say so."

It was almost nine by the time she brought in a meal. Her fingers had various red blotches on them, but she looked in a good mood anyways.

"Gee Max did you have some trouble."

"Actually today's the first time I've ever tried to cook with fire. When I was with Jeb I used the microwave most of the time since we all knew how bad at cooking I was, so if it's terrible don't feel bad. I checked the freezer to make sure, and there's frozen pizza."

"Should you run those under cold water?" I asked her of the small blisters covering her fingers.

"Nah they don't hurt anymore. Try it already! Dinner times over, so if it's bad I can microwave the pizza."

I took a bite and almost spit it back out. She truly was not meant to cook. There are tons of things she's good at, but cooking was most certainly not one of them. I wasn't sure whether to tell her or not, but I took a glance at her hands and then at her sly smile and smiled back.

"It's delicious."

"Really? Awesome! Then I'll have the pizza."

"Whoa whoa whoa what? Why should you get the pizza?"

"I was only able to make enough for one person."

"Then you have this."

"I think I'd rather go with the pizza. You said it was good didn't you?"

Well… uh… no… "… Yes."

"Then eat up!" she smiled and microwaved cheesy pizza and ate it in front of me while I ate Max's awfully cooked… not sure what it was.

I'm surprised I lasted through the night, but seeing Max's satisfaction was good enough. She was smiling the whole time watching TV.

After dinner, she gave me a massage. Nothing sexual! Just for my bruised back. She sat on her knees behind me in a tank top and shorts, what she always wore to bed.

"Does it feel good?"

"Very. No wonder you're so good at cooking."

"She laughed. It was terrible wasn't it?"

"Um… well…"

"Gotcha. I knew it would be, but I wanted you to try it anyways." She pecked me on the cheek. "Thanks for being so sweet and eating that crap. The pizza was amazing by the way."

"… if I die of food poisoning, the police will know who to blame."

"No one dies of food poisoning. Not unless it's something like ."

"Did you cook it all the way through?"

"I made sure of it."

"You're sick."

She laughed and gave one more pound before leaning against the headboard. "Better?"

"Certainly."

I took her hands and checked over them making sure the burns weren't too bad. Max made a habit out of taking serious things lightly, especially concerning herself.

"You sure you don't want to soak these?"

"Positive." She turned and sighed. "Too tired."

"Then just stay and sleep."

"You sure? Your parents gave us two bedrooms for a reason, you know."

"They aren't here, and it's not like we're going to do anything. Just go to sleep. Let me be with you for tonight."

She sighed in happiness and rolled over to get closer to me. Thank you Max, for letting me be with you.

**Thanks for reading! Aghhh I'm sorry for all the short chapters I've been posting! I wrote these a while ago, and I didn't read back to fix anything. **

**Bear with me on the FAXINESS for just a little while? If it's not too much to ask? **

**WipeOut **


	32. Chapter 32

Max's POV

Our mornings were always the best part. Both tired and yawning, we were always sweet to each other, if possible. It was a different sweet, a sweet in a quiet fashion.

Fang always got up earlier than me to make breakfast. I always tried to get up earlier so he wouldn't have to do everything by himself. It was something else he was a lot better at than me.

I met him in the kitchen as he tossed a pancake. "Morning, Fang."

He smiled when he saw me. "Morning, Max."

"All that good talk about this vacation never ending's a bunch of bull."

"What makes you say that?"

"Smart one. We only have three days left."

"Then make those three last a lifetime."

"Easier said than done."

"What else do you want to do?"

"Not sure. I've been having too much fun. The days fly by too quickly."

"We've already done most of the things this island offers. We could just relax for the rest of the days or we could just hang at the beach or just whatever you want."

"When do we leave?"

"At 8 in the morning."

"So technically we have two days left."

"Yes."

"Let's go with our guts. Do whatever we feel like."

"If you want." He kissed me on the lips before setting down a plate of breakfast.

We spent the next two days doing whatever we wanted. Fang and I shared popcorn while we watched a movie. We had a picnic by the beach. We jumped waves. On the night before having to take off from this blissful life, we took a night walk along the shore. But it was silent. Absolute silence. We walked holding hands, but we didn't exchange a single word until it was time to go back in.

Since the night I slept in Fang's bed, we'd been sharing beds. It was pointless to not be close to each other especially since we could both control our urges. The furthest we ever decided to do was make out. The rest could wait.

Fang's POV

Max was right. Our vacation ended too soon. Two weeks with her felt like 2 days with her, and it wasn't enough. The only thing that consoled me was that Max and I would still be together once we got back.

We decided to find a job before finding a different place to live. Actually, Max had sort of backed out of moving. She liked where we were at, and Angel and Gazzy could just move out. They loved Nudge's place anyways. My parents were almost never home.

I bought Bonine before we could get on the ship this time, and Max was very grateful for it. We actually had a good nights sleep in our room. Because others were around, we slept on different beds. It took so long for both of us to be able to fall asleep without each other's comfort.

After the stay at Privil Island, I had made an important decision, and being with Max everyday made me sure that I had made the correct one. After all, she'd turn eighteen in two weeks. It would be perfect.

Max's POV

The whole flock met us at the airport and welcomed us home. We had gotten souvenirs for all of them, and we passed them out at Fang's house.

"It's too bad you guys didn't take any pictures!" Nudge whined.

I laughed at her. "We didn't have time for pictures. Besides, they aren't much use anyways. The memories all in here." I tapped my head.

Iggy came up behind me and shook it. "But it's empty."

I slapped him away as everyone else laughed.

"Glad you guys had fun though. It's understandable that you two would need a vacation from us." Since when had Angel grown so much?

Smiling, I took her in my arms. "The next vacation we have it'll be with all of us."

"Mall of America!" Nudge yelled.

"Build A Bear!" Angel.

"Bomb City!" Iggy.

"Anything to do with cereal." Gazzy.

Fang snickered behind me. "How about Hawaii? They've got a huge mall, a build a bear, I'm sure they have some materials for bombs… perhaps coconuts? And I'm certain they have cereal."

"Sweet!" they all cheered and I looked back at Fang smiling.

"Max, you have the best boyfriend ever." Angel said in a sweet voice. At the mention of boyfriend, I looked down blushing. We never used the term with each other… let alone with others… including the Flock.

Nudge laughed. "Max's blushing!"

"Am not! Shut up Nudge!"

Gazzy poked me in the face. "She is!" and he burst out laughing.

"Hey! What about me?" Iggy pointed at himself.

"Aww you're the best boyfriend to me." Nudge pecked him on the cheek.

"And you can cook better than Max and make bombs." Gazzy added.

"Aw shucks you guys." Iggy grinned.

Fang went to take a shower while Angel and Gazzy were already in bed. I had a routine of checking all the doors and windows to make sure they were locked. I got to the back door when I realized there was a shadow moving in the dark. It couldn't have been wind, no way not during summer. Too tall to be an animal unless it's big foot… right very likely. I kept the door locked, but I peaked through the window. Within seconds, a hand had punched through the window and grabbed for my neck. I fought, but something like a rag was forced against my nose. I could feel myself going limp as darkness… covered more darkness.


	33. Chapter 33

Max's POV

Where the freaking hell was I? Well I wouldn't know that because I couldn't see a damn thing. The whole place was pitch black darkness, and I crawled around for at least half an hour looking for a switch or a lamp or anything. The chilly air made my teeth chatter, and my head was bleeding from me running into objects every five minutes.

This was the ultimate idea of insanity.

After what seemed like centuries sitting in complete darkness, light flowed through the opened door, and my worst nightmare stepped through the door… Jeb.

"Hello Max." his voice was like a knife stabbing me in the head over and over again.

I groaned. "Of course it would be you. It's. Always. You."

"That's fate, and this is yours."

"To be trapped here?"

"I understand you have no idea what is going on."

"Really now?"

"Well, I believe I've got free time on my hand. Ask any questions."

"Will you let me out?"

"No."

"Where am I?"

"Itex headquarters."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a lab."

"So you're a drunk scientist. That doesn't fit well."

"I asked for questions not insults."

"You'll get both. Why am I here?"

"For experiments. For tests. For and as cliché as this sounds… the future. I'll say it won't be easy."

I smirked. "Last question. What makes you think I'm going along with this?"

Jeb chuckled and paced around my fallen figure. "We've got what you love the most. For so long you didn't have a weakness, or so I had thought."

"No…"

He smiled. "Correct." He grabbed my hair and shoved me out the door. Ah light, but for such an ugly place. Dust and dirt smeared the walls of the hallway. The smell was horrid, and from what I could tell this place was just a long stretch of a hallway… something in resemblance to jail.

Jeb still kept hold of my hair, but led me into a room right across the hall. The sight made me want to break down. Fang, tied up and beaten and bloody. Surrounding him were guards each with some sort of weapon in hand. Fang still fought back even though it was evident he was weak.

My first reaction was to make contact with them. I gasped and ran to them, or well tried. I was yanked back by Jeb who still had hold of my hair. "No no no. Just showing you the consequences. The men here will be sure to teach all of you a lesson IF things don't go my way…"

"No Max!" Fang's voice echoed in the room. His eyes were dark and mean. "Don't give in to him."

A guard kicked Fang in the temple and watched him crumple.

"No! Fang! Leave him the hell alone!"

"I offered a deal." Jeb pitched in watching my aggravation and enjoying it.

I weighed my options giving Jeb an angry look glancing at Fang on the ground with a black eye mouthing no. "Fang won't get hurt… if I do what you want?"

"Of course."

"That's a promise."

"Yes."

"And Angel and Gazzy… Iggy and Nudge… mom… you leave them alone."

"Done, oh and sweetheart… I forgot to mention… your mother would like to see you later today."

"Mom?..."

"A special request. Time for you to say bye to them and get back to your room."

Having to leave them was the worst thing they could put me through, but at least he wouldn't get hurt. Ha! Yeah right. Jeb thought I'd let things be. Heck no. Not with my family on the line. I'd think of something. In the end, we'll win.

Fang's POV

Something wasn't right. The realization woke me in an instant. My eyes snapped open and I took a look around. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, they all surrounded me in the same state as me: tied up weak and bruised. Max… was missing.

"Guys! Wake up."

They groaned then one by one sat up with effort and yawned. Iggy was the first to respond. "Fang. We're not home are we…"

"Naw shit Sherlock."

"Then where are we?" Angel's voice sounded scared.

"Not sure." I slid towards the wall and used it to get on my feet, but I took one step before someone knocked me down with a wooden board. "Yo!"

A guy in all white stared down at me, but seeing that I wasn't trying to get back up went back to stand still. More men came in and surrounded the five of us.

What. The. Hell.

Max's POV

My blood felt like fire pulsing through my veins. I didn't feel like liquid at first, but then they started shocking me to make it flow faster and make my heart pump it faster to see the effects. I vomited twice from the horrible feel and I started seeing my veins pop from my arm. It hurt so bad, I couldn't help but scream.

They did more than just one test. There were one minute breaks for me to return to my natural feel before something else was injected into me. Sometimes I didn't feel a thing. Other times I felt like death.

After I had sweated blood and cried blood and passed out, the white coats stripped me down to sports bra and shorts, and unbelievably chained me against the wall by the wrists and ankles. Those chains were heavy too, and the tightness of them made it painful.

"Wait Jeb. You made a promise. Don't forget it. None of them gets hurt."

Jeb turned to smile. "Of course Max. A promise is a promise."

This isn't goodbye is it? I'll see Fang again right? And Angel and Gazzy too… right? And Iggy and Nudge. The pain, the suffering, the separation… I lost an ounce of hope.


	34. Chapter 34

Max's POV

Another torture session. I was still asleep with my head hanging against my chest when a bucket of ice water was poured over me.

"Morning Max." Jeb greeted with two guys on either side of him.

"What now?"

"Just relax and enjoy."

"Easier said then done."

They started off with the easier one, a taser, and hit my core… the stomach. The electricity shocked me of course, but they acted like the reaction was a good one. I went through shocking chairs to wires being wrapped around me to being connected to a machine turned to different levels of electricity. Towards the end, everything was fuzzy. I couldn't focus on anything, and they stopped right before my heart completely stopped to let me recuperate. I was so close.

Everything hurt. I was sore, and my body pulsed in a dull ache. This sucked, and they hadn't given me anything to eat since Jeb had taken me. At least they left me alone for a few hours so I could sleep again. Man did I miss sleeping on my back.

Whenever the guards got drunk like Jeb used to, they'd have some fun in teasing me by poking me and punching me in sore spots watching me cry out or wince or kick and watch the chains shake from me trying to dodge it.

I was so irritated and annoyed, I'd smart mouth to Jeb, and he'd punish by whipping me leaving ugly welts all over.

All I did was sleep every time I was left alone. I didn't have the energy to do anything else, and I couldn't anyways.

I was on the brink of extinction. My mind was spinning, and my heart was heavy. All hope felt lost, and I thought I'd be stuck here in misery forever. Everything hurt. I'd been trapped in this hell hole for 3 days.

"How are you feeling Max?" Jeb asked marching into the room and taking a good hard look at me. I didn't bother to life my head… or respond. He poked my chest. "Still alive in there?"

I just smirked. "Don't push it Jeb."

"Your threats are useless against us. I understand you understand the consequences."

_Which is why I'm still here. _

From out of his pocket, Jeb took out a roll of bread from his pocket and tossed it to me. "Enjoy breakfast."

Reluctantly, I took bites of it. My stomach had shrunk from lack of food, and as hungry as I was I knew I'd make myself sick if I scarfed down anything.

Something about today didn't feel right. As said before my mind was spinning and my heart heavy. I felt incredibly weak and sweaty and cold. My hands were shaky, and my vision fuzzy.

I was so scared and so alone… I couldn't help it. One tear fell then two then three… then I was bawling quietly.

Jeb didn't care. A few minutes later I was strapped against the table again and multiple torturous experiments were tested on me.

Two heavy men then took me into a white room. An empty white room with nothing but white in it. I heard Jeb counting… 3… 2…1 then suddenly the two heavy men jumped me knocking me off my feet.

"You want to fight? Now's your time to fight." Jeb's voice echoed.

_Now? In the condition I'm in? _

Not much of a choice I had. They started again, and it took everything to block a punch. I swung a foot and tripped one, but the other behind me dealt a blow to the head that made me blind for a second. I elbowed and kicked that one in the chest. I blocked a majority of the hits and knocked them down over and over again, but big men are not easy to defeat. They crawled back up and hit again… until my weak strength gave way and my own legs failed me. After that it was easy. Every kick was a wave of pain throughout my whole being. Jeb watched and wrote stuff down but never stopped them. Finally, I saw darkness… and welcomed it.

Fang's POV

Every single thing they did held a purpose. For example, the purpose of putting us in the room across from Max was to kept us two doors apart but close enough for the rest of us to hear her screams and cry and weep ourselves to sleep thinking of what they were doing to her.

I couldn't ask for any of us to fight back though. That wasn't fair. Every time we even seemed to make a move towards escape, they'd knock us down. We were surrounded in every angle. If we made any move to fight back, they'd shock us.

One thing was sure though. I was going to get all of us out of here. Max wasn't going to suffer for much longer. There was no way I'd let those creeps use her as their test, treating her like some rat.

No. Max meant way too much.


	35. Chapter 35

Max's POV

"Get up! Hurry and get your heavy butt up already!" Someone was being very rough with me, and my cheek felt extremely sore.

I blinked away the dark fog and saw a boy staring at me with frustration. Ugh what now? He looked young and innocent but at the same time unbelievably strong for a boy.

"What kind of torture is this now?" I mumbled. He helped me sit up.

"I'd be nicer to someone trying to bust you out."

"What?"

"Come on we only have a little time." I was shaky on my feet but whoever this kid was didn't let me rest. He pulled me out the room. How did he even find the door?

We snuck past tons of metal doors and drunk guards and cages?... until he swung me into a room at the bend of a corner.

I was too out of breath to talk the entire run we had, but now I was just confused. A room full of kids stared at me. All in beat up conditions and so thin.

"What's… going on?" I asked in a whispered voice.

The boy spoke up. "I'm Ari, and we've all been stuck here for as long as we can remember."

"Excuse me?"

"The white coats wiped out our memories."

"No no no hold up. Slow down and back it up."

Ari sighed. "Itex headquarters. Have they not told you their specialty?"

"No?"

"They experiment on kids with unique genetic DNA, and then they inject animal DNA compatible with our unique ones. It's all a test to create new mutants."

"Jeb may have left that part out…"

"Failures… have led to death."

"What?"

A different kid spoke up. "My brother just died last week. They didn't care. We don't even know where they threw his body."

I looked to him with sympathy. Too much too much. This is just too much. "Well they probably disposed it. I'm sure this isn't legal. If anyone found it, this place would be shut down."

"That's why it's hidden, and that's why they wiped out our memories and kept us here."

"How long have you all been here?"

"For a long time. Too long. And we'll end up staying here even after they transform us. We're constant tests."

Ari made me sit. "We just found out they had gotten someone new… you, and we heard she's older than the rest of us. No one here's older than 15. We want out. Of this place, and we need your help. None of us are strong enough or old enough to know what to do."

I sighed. "My name's Max, and I… I can't help."

"Why not?"

"Sh! Ari they'll hear us." A girl quieted Ari down.

"It's not just me. It's my family. The people I love. If I don't do what they say, they'll hurt them, and that's something I can't bear."

"What if we could do both?"

"Well then of course, but…" before I could finish, someone barged in.

"I knew you rotten kids would be here." One of the guards spat out. "Now I pick… you." He grabbed a girl who had been sitting leaned against the wall by the door. She yelped when he grabbed her hair and tried to drag her out. A boy besides her took her hand and tried to help her. The scene crushed my heart. It was Angel and Gazzy vs. Jeb all over again.

I stood up and punched the guard first in the stomach then in the face. I didn't realize he had a knife and missed it by the slim. It only managed to slice my side just a bit, but it was worth it because somehow the adrenaline leant me the strength to get him on the floor and with my foot on his neck. I was an inch away from his face. "I think it's a good idea to keep this personal and private. Don't you?"

His face turned red from the pressure I had on his throat and just barely nodded.

The girl watched the entire scene, and after the guard shut the door quietly ran into my arms. Surprised I hugged her back. These people reminded me so much of my old family… my heart broke thinking they had been under so much pressure and pain for so long. My mind was made. I'm sorry Fang for the danger I'm about to put you in, but these kids… they need my help.


	36. Chapter 36

Max's POV

"Is it bad?" Ari asked watching me put pressure to the cut.

I shook my head not wanting the little girl to feel bad. Her curls reminded me of Angel, plus her innocent eyes looked up to me both literally and figuratively. "I'm just waiting for it to stop bleeding. Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded slowly. "I… I'm Gabby. Thanks for helping me."

"This brings back memories."

"What do you mean?" Ari watched me with curious eyes. They all did. It was just funny seeing people with perfect personality matches as my Flock.

"You've done your explanation. I suppose it's my turn now." I started with a sigh "Jeb's actually my dad. Well, biologically speaking. I don't consider him much of a father at all. He was an abusive alcoholic."

"What about your mom?"

"Valencia Martinez. She's a vet, but she traveled a lot and was barely home leaving me and my siblings under the hands of Jeb."

At the mention of her name all eyes turned to me.

"What?"

"Valencia Martinez…"

"You know her?"

Ari smirked. "We all do. She's… one of the directors here… like Jeb."

Perhaps Ari was trying to feed it to me in bits, but taking it all in till hit me like a train. My legs gave out and I fell onto my knees.

"Max?"

"I wish I could say you're lying… but it fits… she never stopped him, never questioned him, acted like she never knew." I gasped in realization. "The hits… all the things he made me do… it was a test. Even moving in with Fang was a test. Lissa was probably a test."

A boy named Gray came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Are you all the same? Were all of our lives just a game?"

Gray shrugged. "You're the only one who can remember anything before getting here. We've all forgotten what the outside world looks like."

"The files."  
>"There's files?"<p>

"Well duh. All the results have got to be recorded somewhere, right? I remember Jeb never let me go in his room, and neither did mom. Probably because he was hiding something. There's got to be copies of it here. If we can get hold of it, maybe there'll be information about parents and where you're from. You all could return home."

We were a group of 12 including me. The building must've had 50 white coats. A close observation the other day revealed another floor below this one, so the place was bigger than expected. Playing it by looks wasn't going to cut it. We needed a map.

"That's not the hard part. The hard part's getting out, not finding home." Ari stated.

"Yeah I haven't gotten that far yet, but we'll get there. We should leave now before Jeb gets mad."

"I'm surprised he hasn't kept us from meeting."

"You do it often?"

"No. I decided we needed to though when I found out someone new was being brought in. The new ones still have a memory."

I gave them all a smile before peeking out the door and sneaking back into the white room.

Where would they keep a map of this place? Stupid. They wouldn't. But the security room would watch over all the most important places. I bet the files would be one of those. It would have to be late. When they gave us a few hours to sleep, most of the drunk guards slept too. At least, that's what Jeb was like.

Fang's POV

"How are you guys holding up?" I asked the Flock. They all looked exhausted. The people here kept us locked up, but didn't harm us unless we fought back. They fed us and let us sleep in beds, but how could we sleep when Max was being tortured right across the hall?

Nudge shrugged. She had grown quiet since such events. "I want to go home."

"We'll get home." Gazzy assured her. "They aren't going to keep us here forever."

"Don't speak too soon." Iggy warned. "No matter what we're in a better position than Max. We'll last however long she lasts."

"Max doesn't give up easily. I'm sure she's already thinking up a plan to escaping."

I used my foot to get the attention of the guy watching over us. "You're here to make sure she and the rest of the Flock are away aren't you?"

He didn't say anything.

"They know if Max is with us, she's brilliant. It's like tearing the head away. We can't think and neither can she."

"We don't get any privacy?" I felt like I was talking to a statue. Of course he didn't respond. How frustrating…

**Thanks for reading guys and all the nice reviews :) But I'm not going to lie... It may just be because I haven't read it in so long, but I feel like this isn't a good story lol. I almost wanted to stop posting chapters, but if you guys want to read on, I'll finish it. So shall we take a vote? **

**WipeOut**


	37. Chapter 37

Max's POV

Jeb upgraded me from chains to cages. Finally, I could lie down to sleep. The sad part was that I was happy to rid of the chains and sleep… in a cage.

Good thing: easy access. The lock was right within my reach, and with my index finger and middle finger I could unlock it. It cramped my fingers, but freedom seemed like a good price to pay.

My guards as I guessed were asleep with beer bottles in hands. If I had time, I decided I'd visit the Flock. Where would the security room be? All the doors looked the same!

I had to sneak into one of the other kid's room first. They'd been here longer. Poor things were in smaller cages than me. As gently as I could, I creaked the door to make sure no one was inside. Clean and clear. Quietly, I sneaked over to Maddox's cage. He was one of the older people here though young compared to me.

His big eyes fluttered open after a couple of taps on the bars. "Maddox, where's the security room?" I asked straightforwardly.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Max? Oh uh… It's… Just open this, I'll come with you."

"No. What if they see you? Just tell me."

"It's hard to find. Don't worry about it. I'll just lead you there."

I sighed. "Fine, but you have to be careful."

"I know."

I twisted his cage door and it unlocked. Maddox crawled out and stretched. A tear in his jean tore into a bigger hole. At least he still had pants. I was still trapped in a sports bra and shorts.

"Most of the guards are passed out, but Jeb and a few others are scoping the place. You okay?"

"Just still half awake. Let's go. Once we get out we're turning right."

"I'll just follow you."

Maddox nodded and looked out in the hallway. The place was so quiet sometimes it reminded me of a horror movie. Maddox led me downstairs, a restricted area I had never been to. Just like upstairs, the walls were white with rust dripping down and smelled like dead animals. The whole facility was underground so the ground was made of mud, dirt, and pebbles.

Maddox was good at dodging the watchers, and following him was easy. We were smooth on our feet and quiet. Already, my head was forming a plan. The security room was locked, but lucky for me picking locks had been a specialty. I didn't have a credit card nor a clip, so I made do with shoelaces. It took longer, but eventually worked.

The security room was small and contained nothing besides tons of screens hanging all over the walls, exactly like in the movies. I scanned the left side, and he scanned the right.

"See anything?" I asked.

"Actually, I think so!" he motioned towards the top corner screen. The files weren't as hidden as we thought, but it was guarded. It was in Jeb's office which happened to be next to my mom's office… well Mrs. Martinez's office.

We caught the look of files when one of the white coats walked in. So absorbed in taking another glimpse we were, we didn't realize someone had walked in… not until Maddox got punched in the face.

A big dude stood behind us and he started reaching for my neck. I blocked his hand and took hold of Maddox, dodging under big guy's biceps to escape. I didn't realize he had a tranquilizer gun. He shot but we rounded a corner and lost him. Perhaps he had some back up because suddenly more men were on us all with tranquilizer guns.

I held a tight grip on Maddox so I wouldn't lose him. At the last turn a dart just barely scratched me, but the act still freaked me out and I lost grip and tumbled to the ground. Maddox somehow managed to stay stable and stopped just a feet in front of me beckoning for me to get up.

"Shit! Just keep running." I ordered as I scrambled up, but the trip allowed them to catch up. The only thing I could do was kick the gun out of the guy's hand, but more white coats came.

Maddox noticed my stuck position and ran back to help me, but two against 5 big guys was a big disadvantage. "Why didn't you keep going?"

"Yeah right!" he smirked.

"Guns first."

"Got it."

I tripped one of the guys running up to us and kicked the gun away. These people got up easily though, and before we had kept two down we were exhausted. Our punches were slow, and our dodges sloppy. Something knocked me down by the head, and the room spun. When I again looked up, a heavy boot was at my neck. I expected darkness and pain as I shut my eyes tight, but suddenly the heaviness was gone. Then a hand was pulling me up. Fang. It was Fang!


	38. Chapter 38

Max's POV

"Fang!"

"Yeah yeah it's me. We're all here, but now isn't really the time for a reunion. We've set the alarms off. There's not much time for anything. We've got to kick ass and get out."

"Alarms? I don't hear anything."

"That's now how it works. Mutants can hear it."

A white coat charged at us. We dodged and flipped him over. "Explain later. Can you guys cover Maddox and me for a while?"

"These guys shouldn't be too hard for 5. Where are you going?"

I didn't respond. Maddox and I were already off. We were going to take this easy and slow, but I think it's pretty clear our options are chance an escape or stay and face punishment close to death.

"Do you know where they all are?"

"No! Just run down the hall and scream pudding. I'll get the right side you get the left."

Pudding? Uh okay? "Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!" my throat felt sore from the screaming, but eventually 12 kids had gathered ready to escape. I took Ari with me to find the files, sent 5 to fight it out with the Flock, and the rest to find an exit.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's not an idea. I'm NOT staying here for another day, and I'm getting you guys out." We reached Jeb's office and took out the guards. For 12 kids, the files were huge. We split them carrying half and half and tried to find the other kids. It wasn't easy finding them, but we eventually did. Too bad they were being surrounded… by white coats.

Without question, we all in a better word "attacked". Hungry and angry and tired and mad called for a major adrenaline rush, and that's exactly what we were in the middle of. The whole fight was a blur, but I'm sure I may have bitten a few people and clawed a few eyes glancing around to make sure others were all right every once in a while.

The only thing I really recall was Jeb… and mom meeting me in the middle of the fight. I glared at them with the coldest stare I could ever give. My entire body froze.

"You were both in on it!" I accused.

"We don't expect you to understand, but you're what the world needs. Failing in this project is failing the world. You do your job and we do ours." Mom spoke in her motherly tone, but she sounded like a monster.

"What does that even mean?"

"This is out of control. Out of both of our hands." Jeb took something out from behind his back, and for a second I wondered what it was. The ticking and the count down gave it away. Fang was right. We didn't have more than 1 minute to do anything.

"Guys forget them just go!" I screamed pushing everyone towards what we hoped was the exit.

For a second they hesitated, but they must've spotted the bomb and Iggy being the expert he was stated the obvious… "RUUUNN!"

Yes we found the exit, but we could still hear the beeping… and it was getting faster. "Go go go!" Everything was a rush, and we had to climb up to get out. We were underground a sewer. Fang went last, and right when he was at the last step there was a boom. Screaming, I grabbed onto him yanking him away from the opening as we all flew like canon balls. I'm pretty sure any closer and we would've been dead. Luckily we landed on soft ground and rolled in grass.

It felt like time slowed as everyone caught their breath. Fang and I looked back to where we had been just a few moments ago. Fire, smoke, and shrapnel lay around some stuck in us. Angel crawled to me, and I hugged her. Everyone looked at me with a somber face. The files had been left inside. Mom and dad had been left inside.

Fang wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.


	39. Chapter 39

Max's POV

"Sorry guys. I guess I just busted you all out of the only home you've ever known. Fang, someone will probably be coming. The smoke from that explosion is still in the sky. Take Angel and Nudge and Iggy and Gazzy and wait for them."

He nodded emotionless and walked away.

"I'm sorry. I had the files, but… I couldn't get them out, and I didn't get a chance to look at them."

For a moment everyone was silent, then Ari punched a fist in the air screaming Whooo! I stepped back surprised.

"We're free!" Gray added.

"I can't believe it!" Maddox picked up his little sister and swung her around in the air. She was his only family member left, but that's more than the rest of them knew.

They ran around hugging each other laughing and some crying. Finally breaking the surprise spell, I smiled glad to see them so liberated.

"We may not have our families, but we still have each other. I'm sure we can still stick together even when we're not in Itex. And we can do it painlessly. I wish I could ask you to stay with us, but it looks like you still have a place to be." Ari grinned at me. I didn't realize these kids smiled so much.

I nodded. "Yeah, but thanks you guys. If you ever need anything, Fang and I can take care of it. Grab hold of a laptop and we'll try to keep in touch."

An ambulance arrived along with a police. None of us were in the mood to be poked around by strangers, so waving a last goodbye to Ari the flock snuck off to find our way home, or at least somewhere with a taxi.

Fang's POV

We all looked terrible, and my back was scuffed from a couple of burns. Max wasn't any better. She was obviously exhausted. During our walk she had stumbled the most, and by the time night hit she was shivering from the cold.

Angel, poor girl, was tired too. To please her, Max let her piggy back ride on her for the last half mile we walked. Sometime after walking in the pitch black darkness of the night, Max took a look behind her.

"We should just rest for the night." She decided and let Angel down by a tree. We all plopped down making do with whatever we could find as a pillow and blankets.

Iggy and Gazzy fell asleep as soon as head hit ground.


	40. Chapter 40

Max's POV

"This is getting ridiculously exhausting." I mumbled trying my best not to complain. Angel looked like she was ready to pass out, and Nudge kept a close eye on her. They'd become close over all the time they'd spent together while Fang and I had been in our world. I almost felt bad.

No one heard me except of course Fang who walked a few inches beside me. He had dirt smudged on his face like everyone else along with bruises and cuts. I hope no one gets their injuries infected.

A time that should be celebrated with joy at a grand reunion was spoiled by our homelessness. I'm pretty sure I just made that last word up. Too tired to think.

Fang took a look at all of us. "There's a simple solution, but I'm not sure it's a good idea."

I stopped in my spot, and the rest of the Flock stopped and turned noticing my motion. "Speak."

"Oo hear that Fang? You're her bitch." Iggy joked laughing. Angel looked at me curiously, and I gave Iggy a death look shutting him up immediately.

"Hotwire a car."

Our jaw dropped. "That's illegal."

"Duh."

"Let's do it." We were all too tired and sore to think about pleasing the government.

Angel sat in Nudge's lap with Iggy and Gazzy all stuffed in the back. I sat in the passenger seat waiting for Fang to do his thing. There were sparks and then suddenly the car roared to life.

"I've got to say. That is pretty amazing." Gazzy complimented.

"Teach me." Iggy said with a wide grin.

"It's illegal for a blind guy to drive let alone hotwire a freaking car."

"That cut deep."

"Fang, do you know where you're going?" Angel asked.

"Uh… I'll get there eventually."

It wasn't as easy as Fang made it sound. We had to stop to ask for directions three times, and what would've only taken 2 hours took 4 to get back home. There was fighting over maps, yelling, slapping, ear pulling, and even biting. If we had been on a road trip, we would've killed each other.

Iggy collapsed onto the couch with a satisfied sigh. "Ahh home sweet home."

"Technically, it's not yours." Fang patted Iggy's cheek and went into the shower to wash up.

"Angel, honey, go shower." I offered. She nodded sweetly and climbed upstairs. I pulled out the AIDS kit and started cleaning up Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge's wounds. They looked a lot worse than they were because other strangers' blood and mud had gotten all over them. Hope the strangers weren't sexually active. Iggy cooked us up something, and we stuffed ourselves. Well, that didn't work too well for me. My stomach capacity had decreased significantly. I may have pushed it a little too far with four burritos and two cokes. This ended with my head bent over the toilet puking my guts out.

"Max? Are you okay?" Fang asked. He had come out of the shower to see my hunched up figure. In my haste, I had forgotten to close the door to the toilet.

With my eyes closed, and my stomach feeling empty and weak and like crap, I nodded feebly. Embarrassment crept up, and I reached up and closed the door. Fang must've gone out to put boxers on because he left… for two minutes.

He rubbed my back and held my hair out of my face. After I finally decided I was done, I sat back into Fang's sturdy figure. He flushed the toilet for me and helped me into a chair.

"What was that about?"

"I hate throwing up."

"Good to know you're not bulimic."

"Looks like my momentary adrenaline rush has finally ended."

Fang bent down to my level and brushed away a smear of dirt on my cheek. "Can you handle a shower? I'll run you a bath if you want."

I shook my head. "Let me wrap you up real quick though."

He took my hand to make sure I was steady on my feet. I was fine though it felt like my stomach was burning from the inside, and it hurt to straighten up.

Fang's back had a long cut across from it. I gently brushed my hand over it making him stiffen. "Where'd you get this?"

"Don't remember."

"At least it stopped bleeding." I poured alcohol all over it. Fang had no reaction to that. He's inhuman.

After cleaning up Angle's baby cuts, I stole away to the shower while everyone else ate. A single look in the mirror made me wonder if anyone besides the Flock would be able to recognize me. My cheeks were hollowed in, and my ribs showed clearly. Man I looked terrible.

The shower stung my injuries. Watching the water hit the spots of cuts and bruises my parents had caused, I may have cried. Not sure. I still hadn't cried over the loss of them.


	41. Chapter 41

Fang's POV

Max would sleep with me tonight. I didn't want her alone on the first night, and this wasn't anything new. Max often decided to share beds before for no reason that I knew of. Tonight was my choice.

We lay in bed facing each other. I watched Max chew on the apple slices making annoying crunchy sounds.

I chuckled. "Take it easy Max. I want to actually sleep tonight, and not next to you by a crap catch."

She smiled nodding and setting aside the other half. I handed her a bottle of water, and she drank slowly stopping every few seconds.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked her worried.

"Of course. I'm sure I'll be back to normal in a few days, at the most a week."

"Hey Max."

She laughed. "I'm right here."

"I know. Thank God."

She started playing with my fingers absentmindedly. "Were you scared Fang?"

"Why would I be scared?"

She suddenly stopped. "At Itex?"

"Of what?"

"When I couldn't be with you? When you didn't know what was happening to me?"

Max's POV

There was silence, then a sigh.

"Idiot." Fang grumbled. He picked up my hand in his laying it flat against his.

I was confused.

"Terrified." I heard the mumble slip.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I smiled. I suppose it was a stupid question.

"Hey will you go out to the porch with me?" Fang asked out of nowhere.

"Hm? Sure? But why?"

He was smiling. "Just come on."

After taking my wrist, he practically lifted me out of bed, well actually he did... bridal style, and me in my nightgown him in his boxers he swung me out to the porch. Shrieking, I laughed, and he laughed along.

He set me down on a fence bordering the porch. The moon was out and so were the stars and so was the night sky… protective and warm. I watched the sky, until Fang got my attention.

"Max?" he whispered.

I looked at him waiting.

…..

…

…..

…..

"Will you marry me?"

The End

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the really crappy ending, and the disappointment, and the slow updates, but for those who've stayed loyal to the end, I thank you. :) **

**WipeOut **


End file.
